Spark
by Kimmi G
Summary: Sylar captured Peter and was ready to kill him but Peter gets helped by a new hero. Yes, there is a new hero so if you don't want to read about a new hero, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own these characters and no matter how much I wish I did, it's not going to happen. :(

_**Author's Note:**_ Okay, this is my first ever Heroes Fanfic. (Yay!) Now, I'm Australian and we're about six episodes behind the U.S. series. This fic was started after watching Run! I've since watched Unexpected (last night) but this really has nothing to do with the fic. I guess you'd call this AU as I've changed a bit from the episodes, I also suppose it would be a slight future fic. Simone may be dead in the show (may I just say, Yay!) but she's not dead in this fic. Okay, read and enjoy and remember, reviews would be greatly appreciated. :)

_**Summary:**_Sylar captured Peter and was ready to kill him but Peter gets helped by a new hero.

Spark

Chapter One

Peter Petrelli found himself unable to move, the man known only as Sylar standing above him. Sylar smirked at him and his glee at finally being able to keep him down was easy to see. As Sylar started to bend towards him Peter could only lay there and watch. During what he was sure would be his final moments, Peter calmed himself with the knowledge that at least now Sylar wouldn't have to kill anyone to take their powers anymore, there'd be no need once he could simply gain them by being around them. Then his angel appeared.

"Step away from him, Sylar." Sylar whipped his head around in surprise at the voice. Peter found that he too could now move his head and turned to see who the woman speaking was. She was standing in the doorway, light flooding in behind her making only her silhouette visible. Sylar appeared to know who she was, though.

"Get out of here, Abby. Don't you understand? As soon as I have his gene it can stop. I won't need to kill anymore; I won't feel the need to kill you." Peter rose his eyebrows at that, realizing that Sylar must care for this woman, whoever she was. It was also obvious she was one of them if he felt the need to kill her. The woman shook her head and Peter noticed her hair starting to stand on end.

"No, Sylar, I can't let you do it. I can't let you kill anyone." Sylar turned his attention on her completely, anger radiating from every fibre in his being.

"I said get out of here, Abby!" He flicked his hand and Peter knew he was using his telekineses to get her out of there. He was surprised when a force field made of electricity flickered out in front of her, making Sylar's power useless. Blue light radiated from the field in front of her, lighting up her face. Peter could see she was no older than himself. She had a scar on her face running from the top of her right eye all the way down to her chin but she still looked beautiful to him.

"No, Sylar! No!" Sylar groaned angrily and started his way towards her, forgetting about Peter momentarily. Peter found himself able to move more of his body but not enough to get away.

"Abby..." Sylar stood in front of her, the force field still flickering brightly between them. "Don't do this. It makes me want to... I have to have your power." The woman rose her hands, palms directed towards Sylar. Peter was able to see more electricity building on them.

"Let him go and it doesn't have to be this way." Sylar was too busy gazing at her to take notice of what she was saying.

"I have to have your power but I don't want to kill you." He turned back to Peter, approaching him again.

"Sylar." He ignored her and Peter could see he was even more intent on killing him than before. "Sylar, stop it, I'm warning you." Sylar was ignoring her.

"I promise it will only hurt for a second." Peter felt a pain building in his head, like his skull was starting to be ripped from his body. Suddenly there was a bright flash of blue light and Sylar went flying to the other side of the room. He hit the ground and Peter found he could move again but he was still feeling weak.

"Quickly, we have to go now." The woman was now standing in front of him and she helped him to get up, taking his arm and throwing it over her shoulder to help him out. They passed Sylar and Peter could see him twitching.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." The woman grinned ruefully and nodded. They reached the door and Peter glanced back at Sylar, seeing that he was now totally still. "Is he... is he dead?" The woman shook her head.

"No, he's not. We've got to hurry before he comes to." She helped him hobble out of the abandoned warehouse Sylar had taken him to. They weren't going very fast but they got quicker as Peter started healing himself using Claire's powers. The woman looked surprised. "So it is true. You do absorb other people's powers." Peter nodded. He was fully healed and they were now running as fast as possible.

"Where are we going?" The woman pointed towards a building across the street.

"There's a car parked over there. We just need to get to it before he comes to. We don't want him seeing us." Peter nodded. They ran the rest of the way in silence. Once they got to the car they both threw the doors open and climbed inside. The woman got behind the wheel, rubbed her thumb and forefinger together creating a little electricity then pressed her forefinger to the ignition, the car roaring to life. Peter stared at her in shock.

"This isn't your car? You just hotwired this car." He wasn't going to add 'with your finger' but thought it. "We're stealing this car." The woman pulled away from the warehouse, the tires screeching and sending dust, dirt and gravel flying everywhere, before turning to look at Peter like he was crazy.

"You wanted to make our escape in **my **car? A car Sylar can trace? Come on, that's just crazy. Besides, the owner of this car won't miss it; I left 'em a hefty check when I took it." Peter stared at her like she was crazy before clutching onto the door as she sped around a corner.

"Uh, okay, whatever, just slow down." She turned to look at him again, grinning.

"Relax, I know what I'm doin. I promise we won't go off the road." Peter grimaced as the car swerved around yet another corner, not sure if he believed her. The next hour was spent in quiet and Peter was glad to find that the further away from the warehouse they got the more carefully she drove. He spent his time watching her, contemplating who she was, till finally he snapped.

"Who are you? Why'd you save me? How do you know Sylar?" The woman laughed. She had one arm against the door, resting her head in her hand, and the other on the steering wheel.

"One question at a time, man. But I'll answer; I'll start with the first. My name's Abigail Harris. But you can call me Abby." Peter smiled at her and nodded.

"Peter Petrelli." She reached over and shook his hand.

"Pleasure. Anyway, your questions. I met Sylar a couple months back. He came to town with an Indian professor, Dr. Suresh," Peter rose his eyebrows. "He was going by the name Zane whenever Suresh was around but he quickly talked me into callin him by his nickname, Sylar." She sighed and scratched her head. "Don't know why I never thought it odd that he didn't want Suresh to hear me call him that, though." Peter really wanted to know something.

"Dr. Suresh, is he... did Sylar kill him?" Abby chuckled and shook her head.

"No. He's not like us and Sylar only kills the people he wants abilities from. Well them and the people who get in his way." Peter felt confused.

"What happened to Dr. Suresh if Sylar didn't kill him?" Abby sighed again.

"Well to explain that I'm going to have to go back to the beginnin." Peter nodded and leant against the door so he could watch her as she spoke. "Dr. Suresh came to town with Sylar, like I said, but what I didn't say was that they were there for me. Dr. Suresh said I was on his father's list of people who had abilities. I played dumb at first. You see I haven't had the best experiences with people who want to talk to me about my abilities." Peter was curious.

"What happened?" She frowned.

"These government people came to talk to me when I was little. I'd just started showing my abilities a year before and couldn't handle them." Peter knew what that felt like, he'd only just gone through that recently. "I had a habit of blowing light bulbs whenever I walked into a room. Made electrical things act crazy, electricity crackle around me. My parents were freaked, thought I was some type of demon. They were very religious people, you see." She turned to look at him, making eye contact, and he could see the pain in her eyes. He noticed she was referring to them in past tense but didn't want to ask if they were dead or not. She sighed and looked back over the road.

"Anyway, these government people had heard about me, people in my town callin about me got to them. They took me away... experimented on me. I accidentally electrocuted a few of 'em. I didn't mean to do it, I was just scared." He felt sorry for her. "They started wanting to test my reaction with water. At first it was fun. I used to make the electricity dance over the water. It was kinda beautiful." She smiled slightly, obviously lost in the memory. "But then, they wanted to see what would happen if... if I was in that water." Peter's eyes widened. "They took me to this room, where a bathtub was set up. They put me in it, keepin me in with chains. I never did like water. Rain, I'm fine with. Showers, fine. Pools of water... never. They put the water in and straight away the electricity danced over the water." She stopped and swallowed heavily. "They had me chained in there and left the room." Peter frowned. "The crackle of electricity's never bothered me but in the water... it was like I was dying. I was only nine." She reached up and wiped some tears out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She looked at him, smiling an obviously fake smile.

"Why? You didn't have nothing to do with it." She shook her head and looked back out over the road. "After that they let me go. Guess they felt guilty or somethin." She shrugged and it was obvious she didn't really know **why **they had let her go.

"Is that where you got that?" He pointed at her scar and she shook her head.

"Nah, that wasn't them. Though that's another story for another time. Anyway, I didn't trust Suresh **or **Sylar. Then Sylar showed me some of what he could do. I thought I was safe with him and he vouched for Suresh. It took a while for me to trust 'em and Sylar started getting to know me. After he showed me what he could do I told him bout why I was so weary of them. I think that's what done it." Peter's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Did what?" Abby snorted and turned to face him.

"I think that's what made him fall in love with me. Well, least that's what he said." Peter's eyes widened. Abby chuckled. "Don't look so shocked. Surely I'm not that disagreeable to look at." Peter quickly shook his head, not wanting her to think that.

"No, it's not that. It's just that..." Abby snorted again and shook her head.

"Relax, I was kiddin. I know what you meant. Sylar falling in love sounds crazy." He nodded slightly. "Guess he figured I'd been through enough. Didn't need to add cutting my head off to it all." She chuckled and glanced at him. "But he **did **want my power. Anyway, they left after a little while, Suresh givin me a number to contact him if needed. Then, a couple of weeks after they left, Sylar came back. Without Suresh." Peter got worried.

"But what happened to Suresh." Abby sighed.

"Let me finish, will you? Sheesh. Where was I? Oh yeah, Sylar came back. Anyway, he had a new ability and showed me the rest he'd stolen. I was confused. Asked how he'd suddenly developed more abilities. And he told me what he did. Told me he was workin on a way to get my power without doin that to me. I started realizin he wasn't the sweet guy he'd pretended to be. He left again and I called Suresh, told him bout it. Told him he called himself Sylar when he wasn't around. Suresh was not happy. Told me to be careful around him and to call him next time he came back. And he came back. With more abilities. He stayed with me, I was too worried he was gonna take my head off if I didn't let him stay. Didn't let him know I'd called Suresh though and he told me Suresh had insisted they not work together anymore and had gone his own way to find others like us. Sylar didn't think much of it and left him to be." Peter sighed in contentment, happy to hear that Mohinder was safe.

"But Sylar stayed with you?" She nodded.

"Yup. Sometime's I'd catch him starin at my head, almost licking his lips. Like he wanted to cut my head off. Freaked me out. Then one day... well I guess it got too much for him, being around me all the time. He tried attackin me but I put the field up, as a defence. Didn't really even mean to do it. But it worked. After that he left again, went searching for the one who could absorb people's abilities; you. He obviously found you seeing as though you're here. Don't know why he brought you back to my town. Maybe he figured he'd get my ability quicker if I was closer. But I couldn't let him kill anyone else so I followed him and, well, here we are." Peter nodded.

"Well, thanks." She turned to grin at him before focussing her eyes on the road again. They sat in silence a little while longer. Peter realised he had no idea where they were going now that they were away from Sylar. "Where are we going?" Abby chuckled.

"I know a place we'll be safe. I have a friend, who's like us. Sylar doesn't know bout him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind the company till we can get you back to New York." He rose his eyebrows.

"You know I'm from New York?" She nodded.

"Sylar told me where you were. Said he just needed to figure out how to get you. Guess he figured it out, eh?" He nodded and they lapsed into silence again. Peter turned to look out the window of the car, watching as everything sped past them. He felt himself getting tired and before he knew it he drifted off to sleep.

_**Additional Author's Note: **_I hope you enjoy this, I've written a whole lot, I'm up to chapter eight, so I hope you stay tuned to read this fic and please, Reviews would be appreciated.


	2. Chapter Two

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own these characters and no matter how much I wish I did, it's not going to happen. :(

_**Author's Note:**_ First of all I'd like to thank the people who reviewed. With the exception of one your reviews were very nice. I just want to say that this is a story with a new hero and yes, that hero is the love interest. If you don't like that, don't read, it's as simple as that. If you don't like it, that's your prerogative, but no matter what you say I'm still going write this and put it up because I like it and am having a good time writing this and from the other reviews I got, so are other people. This story has been a relaxing outlet for me and I'm not going to let one bad reviewer ruin that for me. Okay, on to other things. I'm going to try and make Friday my day to update so if you like this story and want to continue reading it look for it on Friday (well Friday my time at least). Now, on with the story.

_**Summary:**_Abby takes Peter somewhere she feels safe.

Spark

Chapter Two

"Peter. Peter, wake up. We're here." Peter groaned and reached up to wipe his eyes. He would give anything for a few more hours sleep. Suddenly he realised that while the voice waking him up sounded somewhat familiar he didn't know who it was. He sat up, realising he was in a car, and opened his eyes, seeing Abby staring at him from outside the open car door, shaking him gently. Everything came rushing back. He looked past her and saw that they were parked in front of what appeared to be a run down old cabin. He was sure, by the looks of it, that it was abandoned.

"How long was I asleep?" Abby stepped away from him, seeing he was now awake, and shrugged. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans and looked at the ground.

"Couple hours, at least. I'm not sure when you dozed off. I'm pretty sure I was talkin to myself for at least an hour." She looked up at him again and grinned and he couldn't help but smile back.

"And you didn't notice?" Her hand came out of her pocket and she waved the suggestion off, like it was crazy.

"I could talk to a **dead **man for hours without noticin a thing." She grinned again and he chuckled slightly while getting out of the car. He got one foot out just fine but when it came to getting the other foot out and standing on it he stumbled, almost falling to the ground, but she was quick to his side, catching him before he fell. Once he righted himself he let go of her, feeling embarrassed.

"Sorry." She snorted and shook her head.

"S'ok. I guess whatever Sylar did to you hasn't completely worn off. 'Splains the sleepiness too." Peter nodded. "Couldn't possibly be that I bored you that much." She grinned at him again and punched him lightly in the arm before turning and walking for the door. Peter couldn't help but laugh at that and quickly hurried up to catch up to her.

The door of the cabin was boarded up, lending more to his theory that it was abandoned. They came to stand in front of the boarded up door and Abby simply pushed it out of the way and slid through the space made to enter. Peter rose his eyebrows in surprise but followed after her nonetheless. He was sure she knew what she was doing.

The inside of the place looked much better than the outside which Peter was surprised at. The inside looked cosy and loved which was definitely not what the outside looked like. Peter stopped in the middle of what was obviously the living room, looking around the place. Abby didn't stop, instead moving through the room and into the kitchen. Peter hurried once again to catch up.

"Sam. Sam, you here? Sammy?" When she got no response she growled angrily. "I swear, Sylar better not have cut your head off." An older man came through the door on the other side of the room, making Peter stand on guard. Abby simply smiled brightly.

"Abigail, is that you?" The man stared at her and she nodded. The man smiled and opened his arms to her and she immediately went into them, giving him a big hug. That wasn't the type of greeting he would have expected Abby to give.

"Hey, Sammy. You had me worried there for a minute." The older man snorted and shook his head.

"There's no need to worry about me, my girl." He laughed heartily before shaking his head and turning to a cabinet. "Iced tea, dear?" She nodded and he got to work, setting out two glasses.

"Uh, better make that three, Sam." Sam frowned and turned to look at her, finally noticing Peter. His face showed his surprise. Peter smiled weakly and waved hello.

"Oh, my. Look here. Who are you?" The old man shuffled towards Peter.

"Peter Petrelli, sir." The man shook the hand Peter offered him, laughing slightly.

"Hear him?" He asked Abby. "Peter Petrelli, sir." He fake saluted. "He sounds proper." Abby laughed.

"He's from New York. 'Sppose they all talk that way." The man and Abby laughed together and Peter felt stupid all of a sudden. The older man noticed this and smiled kindly.

"We're not teasing you, my boy. It's just that no one Abigail brings is ever as, well, dignified as you." Abby rolled her eyes.

"They weren't all **that **bad, Sam." Abby was playing with the ends of a frilly curtain, not looking at either man, and Peter wondered what kind of men she'd brought to meet Sam before, if she'd brought Sylar to meet him. But then again, if she had she wouldn't have said Sylar didn't know about him.

"I'm sorry, dear, but yes, they were." Sam shuffled back over to her, tipping her chin up to look at him. He gave her a big smile before bopping her nose softly with his finger. She gave him a small smile in return, her eyes following him as he shuffled back towards the glasses.

"Need any help, Sammy?" Abby asked, moving to stand next to him. Sam smiled at her, nodding towards a jug.

"Just bring that to the table, dear." She nodded, picked it up and brought it over to the folding table in the corner of the kitchen. Sam went over to Peter and gave him the glasses, nodding towards the table too. "Go on then. I might as well put you to work too." Peter took the glasses and went to join Abby who was now sitting at the table. Sam shuffled towards the stove and took a tea pot off it, bringing it over to them. Peter was slightly confused.

"I thought you said iced tea, not tea." Sam looked at Abby and she nodded.

"It's alright, Sam. He's one of us." Sam smiled again and sat down, tea pot in hand. He poured the seemingly freshly made tea into the jug. Once it was all inside he grabbed hold of the handle of the jug and started pouring it into the glasses. As soon as his hand touched the handle the liquid inside seemed to cool, almost freezing completely but not quite. Peter looked amazed.

"You can freeze things?" Sam looked up at him, smiling brightly and nodded. He brought his hand up to his mouth and blew on it, a cold mist blowing from it. Abby rolled her eyes.

"Don't be a show off, Sammy." Sam chuckled and picked up his glass, taking a sip.

"So, what brings you two here today?" Abby and Peter each took sips of their drinks. Abby swallowed and put her glass down, resting her elbow on the table to lean her head in.

"We needed someplace safe to stay. I can't think of a safer place than this." Sam smiled brightly at her and Abby blushed slightly, looking away. He reached over to her and put his hand on top of hers.

"I'm glad you feel that way." The two shared a smile before Sam pulled his hand away, knowing that she'd get uncomfortable if it stayed on top of hers for too long. "But just what trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?" Abby frowned and shook her head.

"I'm not in trouble, don't act that way. **Peter's **in trouble, but not the kind you think. I'm helpin him." Sam nodded, taking her word.

"Well what kind of trouble are you both in?" Abby sighed.

"I told you bout Sylar, remember?" The cheeriness in Sam's eyes disappeared, his eyes darkening.

"Yes, I remember." Abby nodded towards Peter.

"He tried to kill Peter." Sam's eyebrows rose and he turned to look at Peter, softness filling his eyes again.

"You okay, my boy?" Peter smiled at him, nodding.

"For the most part. Because of Abby." He smiled towards her but she gave an uncomfortable smile in response before turning to look at the ceiling. Sam chuckled at her before turning his attention back to Peter.

"What can you do? You've seen what I can do and I assume you know what Abigail can do, so I think it only fair I know what you can do." Peter nodded, knowing that it was only fair.

"Well, I can absorb other people's abilities when I'm around them. And I have these dreams that are visions." Sam's eyes widened.

"My, that's one heck of a power." Peter smiled shyly. "No wonder this Sylar man wants it. Well don't you worry about that anymore. You've got Abigail here helping you and you're safe here." He smiled kindly at him and Peter couldn't help but smile back. Abby fidgeted in her seat.

"Jeez, Sam, you make me out to be some sort of Hero when I definitely ain't one." Sam rolled his eyes.

"You saved Peter here, didn't you?" Abby shrugged.

"Well, yeah." Sam chuckled.

"That sounds like a hero to me." Abby rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Yeah, well, you think what you want." She turned and walked out of the room. Peter watched her go with wide eyes before turning to look at Sam. The older man was sitting shaking his head, a small smile on his face.

"Is she okay? Should someone go after her?" He was worried she'd go somewhere and get hurt, get found by Sylar. Sam shook his head.

"She's alright. She just doesn't like getting praise. She's not used to it." Peter nodded and took a sip of his Iced Tea, glancing at the door she'd walked out of.

The two men sat in silence, each drinking their Iced Tea. Sam was watching Peter carefully, studying him, and Peter shifted in his seat, uncomfortable under the scrutiny. Outside of the room Peter could hear Abby walking around. He realised that she hadn't left the house and that she was safe and relaxed slightly. He started wondering how Abby knew Sam but decided now wasn't the time to pry.

"So, Peter Petrelli, why don't you tell me about yourself. What do you do, besides be rescued by young women?" Peter couldn't help but chuckle at that, after all **he **was usually the one doing the saving.

"I'm a nurse." Sam's eyebrows rose. "A hospice nurse. I look after people when they're dieing." Sam nodded.

"You don't meet many male nurses." Peter grinned ruefully and rolled his eyes. He was used to hearing that. "But, I must say, that tells me good things about you." Peter had been staring at the table but looked up at Sam, reaching up to brush his bangs out of his eyes.

"Oh really?" Sam nodded.

"Yes, really. It tells me that you're caring and smart and talented. Those are all good attributes. Abigail's never brought a man like you here before." Again Peter found himself wondering just what kinds of men she'd brought to meet him before. "So, how long have you known Abigail?" Peter shook his head.

"I only met her earlier, when she saved me from Sylar." Sam rose his eyebrows in surprise again.

"Really?" Peter nodded. "Well isn't that something? I assumed she knew you and **that's **why she saved you." Peter shrugged. He suddenly found himself wondering just **why **she'd saved him.

"Sam, I set up your spare room for Peter to sleep in. Bed's all made so you don't have to worry 'bout it. Just thought I'd tell you." Abby had appeared in the doorway but she turned to leave again. Peter stood up, not wanting her to leave.

"Where are **you **going to sleep?" She froze and turned back to face him.

"I'll sleep out in the car." Peter frowned and shook his head.

"No, you should take the bed." Abby looked at him in confusion before shaking her head.

"No, it's okay. I'm used to sleepin in cars, it's no big deal." Peter shook his head again and took a step closer to her.

"There's no way I'm going to let you sleep in the car." She grunted angrily and crossed her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh yeah, you think I'm goin to let you sleep in the car in **your **state? I don't think so mister." Peter opened his mouth to argue back but Sam cut in.

"**No one **has to sleep in the car. I've got a perfectly comfortable air mattress around here somewhere. One of you can sleep on that." Abby gave him a look which clearly said that she was still going to make sure Peter got the bed, no matter how comfortable the air mattress was.

"Fine. I'll go look for it." She turned and left, stomping away angrily. Both of them could clearly hear her stomping through the house searching for the air mattress. Peter stared at the door, not believing how stubborn she was being. Sam chuckling brought him out of his contemplative state.

"Stubborn, isn't she?" Peter sat down slowly, nodding.

"You can say that again." Sam continued to chuckle.

"She won't let up till she gets her way so if I was you, I'd take the bed tonight. No matter **what **your chivalrous ways tell you to do." Peter couldn't help but laugh at that.

In the end, Sam had had to find the air mattress when Abby's searching came up with nothing. They all helped to blow it up, seeing as though he didn't have a pump on hand. It was set up right next to the spare bed and before Peter even had a chance to argue about who took what, Abby had already plonked herself down and refused to get up until he got into the bed.

Sam stood in the doorway watching Peter try to stare her down, laughing at them, and didn't leave until Peter had finally taken the bed. He'd said goodnight and excused himself, minutes later snoring could be heard from his bedroom, prompting Abby to stand up and close the door to dull the noise.

Even with the door shut blocking out the noise, and despite the fact he was dead tired, Peter couldn't seem to sleep. He peered over the edge of the bed down at Abby, expecting to see her fast asleep after a day filled with saving him and driving for hours but was surprised to find her awake. Her arms were crossed under her head and she was staring at the ceiling, but as soon as she noticed him watching her she turned to look at him with wide eyes, obviously expecting him to be asleep as well.

"What's wrong? Can't you sleep now that my voice isn't dronin on?" Peter chuckled and shook his head. He turned on his side and propped himself up on his arm to look at her.

"No, it's not that. I don't know **what **it is, actually. I don't think I've ever been this tired but I just can't seem to sleep." Abby snorted.

"I know what that's like." He rose his eyebrow at the comment but didn't say anything about it. The two stared at each other for a couple of minutes in silence before Peter figured they may as well talk seeing as though it didn't look like either of them was going to go to sleep any time soon.

"So, how do you know Sam?" This brought a smile to her face.

"You want a bedtime story? That it?" He chuckled and shook his head. She shrugged. "I've known Sam a long time. I've moved around a lot in my time on this planet and I met Sammy one of the times I **stopped **moving." Peter frowned slightly.

"Why have you moved around a lot?" She frowned too.

"No one likes a freak and sooner or later, someone always finds out that I **am **one." Peter sighed.

"You're not a freak." She smirked at that.

"You only say that 'cause you're one too." He couldn't help but grin at that. "Anyway, I met Sam when I was sixteen. I'd just gotten to this town and right away I knew I wouldn't be stayin." Peter frowned again.

"How'd you know you weren't going to stay?" She chuckled slightly.

"'Cause someone saw me use my powers and didn't act favourably. Though I can't remember a time when someone who didn't have their **own **abilities acted favourably." Peter frowned again at that. "Anyway, I was runnin away from these people who knew about me and Sam stepped in front of 'em, told 'em to leave me alone. Everyone seemed scared of him and left. Found out later they **were **scared of him 'cause they knew bout his abilities." Peter smiled slightly.

"So he saved you?" She smiled as well and nodded.

"Yup. Sam was my hero. He asked if I had somewhere to stay, could see I was looking ratty 'cause at that time I was livin on the streets." Peter frowned hearing that. "When I told him I didn't he scooped me up and brought me here. He makes this place look bad on the outside so no one bothers him." Peter nodded.

"Yeah and I bet it works too." She smiled and nodded.

"This is the one place I ever felt safe and he's the one person I ever knew really cared bout me." Peter frowned again at that.

"I'm sure more people than Sam have cared about you." She snorted and shook her head.

"The only other person who ever said they cared bout me just tried to kill you." Peter frowned again.

"What about your parents? I mean I know you said they were freaked out about your abilities when they first started showing but surely..." She snorted again, cutting him off. She turned on her side, propping herself up on her arm, mimicking his position, and looked him straight in the eyes.

"My parents told me from the day I was born that I was an abomination. I guess I must've shown a little of my abilities early, you know? Things were done and when I was eleven they threw me out. Does that sound like people who care for me?" Peter reached out and took hold of her hand, squeezing it. She squirmed, obviously uncomfortable with the action and took her hand away, turning back onto her back. He sighed, not liking that she had turned away from him. She'd saved his life and he felt like he owed it to her to be there for her.

"Abby..." She shook her head before turning it away from him.

"You know what, I think I'm gonna try and sleep. G'night Peter." Peter frowned.

"Goodnight Abby." She rolled over onto her other side, pulling herself into a ball. Peter sighed and stayed watching her for a few minutes. She'd said Sam was the only person who ever really cared about her. He was determined to change that. He could see that she didn't let people in but he was determined to get around that. He wanted to show her that more people could care about her. With that in mind he settled in, closed his eyes and finally fell asleep.

_**Additional Author's Note: **_Thanks again for reading. I really hope you're liking this fic. Yet again, reviews would be much appreciated and are a great way to boost my spirits. grin


	3. Chapter Three

I don't own these characters and no matter how much I wish I did, it's not going to happen. :( 

_**Author's Note:**_ Ah yes, Friday again so here I am with another chapter. I hope you like this chapter as much as I do and as much as you've enjoyed the previous parts. I don't have much to say this week so I'll just let you get to the story!

_**Summary:**_Peter and Abby start heading back to New York with some help.

Spark

Chapter Three

Peter sat in the car, waiting for Abby to say goodbye to Sam. They'd stayed with him for a few weeks while Peter was waiting to get in contact with someone he was sure could help them and he'd finally gotten in contact with that person the day before.

Originally Abby had told him that she was going to get him back to New York and then leave him, sure he'd be able to protect himself, before moving on herself. Peter had warned her that Sylar would be looking for her now and he'd rather they stay together, rather her come to New York with him so they could look out for each other, than have her out on her own. At first she'd brushed the suggestion off, saying she could look after herself, that she was used to moving around and lying low, but he'd finally convinced her to stay with him, for at least a little while. He was going to try his hardest to turn that little while into something longer.

It looked as though Abby was having a hard time saying goodbye to Sam. He could understand her reluctance to leave him. Sylar was out to get her and Sam was the one person she cared about, it was obvious she was worried Sylar would get to him and it would be her fault. Peter sighed and turned his head away from them as they hugged again, giving them their space. A voice behind him started chuckling.

"Aren't you jealous? The old guys honing in on your girl." The man laughed and Peter rolled his eyes, turning around to face him.

"Shut up." He started to turn back away from him before he snapped back around. "And she's **not **my girl." The man laughed again and shook his head.

"Okay, you look like your talkin to yourself. I hope you're tellin me the truth bout the invisible man 'cause otherwise you're just crazy." Peter turned around, seeing Abby standing at the door of the car, her arms folded across her chest, an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face. Peter laughed nervously.

"He's real." He heard Claude laughing from the back seat and reached back to punch him. This just made Abby chuckle. She walked around to the other side of the car and got behind the wheel.

"Okay, well buckle up; we're bout to take off for the airport." She grinned at him, caused a spark between her fingers, hotwired the car (a different one to before, they'd abandoned that one and took another one), and took off, dust and dirt flicking up behind them. Peter groaned and grabbed onto the car door as she took off like she had when they'd been fleeing from Sylar. Abby obviously enjoyed doing this and cheered in delight, and Peter could hear Claude in the backseat whooping his own delight. Peter was no where near as excited as the other two.

"Whoa there Pete, seems you've found yourself a livewire. I like this one better than that other one." Peter grunted angrily.

"The **other one's **name is Simone and shut up Claude." Abby glanced at him, an eyebrow raised high on her head.

"Okay, I am definitely missin somethin here, ain't I?" Peter gave Abby a placating smile.

"No, not really. Claude's just being an ass." Abby chuckled and nodded.

"I think I like him if he managed to get you to swear like that. I've never spent this much time with someone who doesn't swear." Abby grinned and Peter rolled his eyes. Claude guffawed in the back seat, leaning forward to slap Peter on the back. Peter jerked with the motion making Abby glance at him again.

"I **really **like this one." Peter groaned again and was ready to turn around to snap at Claude again when Claude reached past him, extending a now visible arm to Abby. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, ma'am." Abby stared at the man who had just suddenly appeared in the back seat through the mirror, a smile on her face.

"Absolutely cool. Pleasure to meet you too, Claude." She reached a free hand over to him and shook his hand. Claude smiled at her and leant back in his seat, crossing his arms across his chest. Peter turned around to face Claude, a look of shock on his face.

"You just became visible. You **never **become visible." Claude chuckled and shook his head.

"You're right, I don't. But before you get your panties in an even bigger bunch I only became visible to her, no one else can see me. I figured it was only polite to show myself to the lady." Abby grinned at him through the mirror, earning her another smile from Claude. Peter shook his head, still shocked.

"Okay, who are you and what did you do with Claude?" Claude guffawed again and Abby chuckled, shaking her head. Peter allowed himself a small smile, seeing the two smile and laugh with each other, no matter that they were pretty much laughing at him. It was good seeing this side to these two very private and guarded people.

"Give him a break, Petrelli. Why don't you get some sleep? Seems to me like that's the thing you love doin while ridin around with me." Abby grinned wider and Peter rolled his eyes. When they'd dumped the last car and taken another one they'd driven to the next town, a couple of hours away from Sam's, to throw anyone looking for them off their trail. On the way to the next town Peter had fallen asleep again causing Abby to tease him about it any chance she got.

"Oh ha, ha. Very funny Abby." Abby shrugged, the grin not leaving her face. She looked in the mirror, locking eyes with Claude again.

"Well I thought so." This earned yet another barking laugh from the invisible man. Peter groaned and slid down in his seat, knowing he was going to be in for a hard time with these two. He should have known that this would happen when getting two very guarded people together.

They got to the airport quickly and headed inside. Abby took out fake ids for herself and Peter so they could board the plane without anyone knowing who they really were while Claude stayed invisible. Abby had been the one to get the fake id's, she'd gone out one day and returned that night with a bunch of fake id's for both herself and Peter, and Peter didn't want to ask exactly where she'd gotten them, afraid of the answer. His id declared that he was Charlie Enmore from South Carolina while hers said she was his wife, Sara. To ward off suspicion Abby held his hand as they walked through the airport and Peter wondered why his stomach flipped while doing so.

Claude stayed with them at all times, watching them carefully and looking around for anyone who looked suspicious. They pretended to look carefree, knowing it would look suspicious if they were constantly checking their surroundings, knowing it was easier for Claude to do so with ease. As they sat waiting for their plane to get there Peter tried his hardest to pay attention to a paper he bought, hoping to look carefree, while Abby rested her head on his shoulder, discreetly looking around their surroundings, trying to play it off as boredom. Pretty soon she did get bored and sat up and away from him, much to his confused displeasure, and started looking for other things to do.

"Hey, C, think you could provide a little entertainment here?" It was less suspicious to refer to Claude as C than to talk to someone no one else could see. Peter rolled his eyes as he heard Claude chuckle in delight.

"I think I could do that." He said, only for their ears to hear. Abby smiled and watched him as he stuck his leg out causing a man to walk past to fall. Abby chuckled while Peter shook his head.

"Do you think you could be any more obvious? Are you **trying **to draw attention to us?" Peter snapped at both of them. Abby frowned and shrugged.

"Sorry, **Charlie**. Is my boredom a nuisance to you?" Peter sighed, hearing the annoyance in her voice. He put his paper down and reached out to put his hand on top of hers.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry. I'm just a little... on edge." She smiled a small smile for him before taking her hand out from underneath his, uncomfortable with the gesture. She was fine when the gesture was fake, a show for other people who might be watching them, but when it was real she couldn't deal with it. Peter sighed at her skittishness and moved his hands back into his lap.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, well, you know." Peter nodded, knowing she was trying. Claude snorted.

"He's just not used to being in hiding. He's not as comfortable with it as we are." And it was true, Claude and Abby **were **used to hiding and laying low, Peter wasn't. Abby frowned a little before reaching out and taking his hand, threading her fingers with his.

"Don't freak out. When in doubt, breathe." She gave him a small smile, this one more sincere than the last, and gave his hand a squeeze. Peter smiled at her action and slid his free arm around the back of her chair, reaching around her back and pulling her closer to him.

"Thanks. I needed that advice." He leant down and placed a kiss to the top of her head. A little old lady sitting across from them smiled warmly at the display and Peter gave her a smile in response. Abby chuckled and pulled away from him but kept their hands entwined.

"You're just tryin to feel me up. I'm on to you, mister." Peter couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Okay, you got me there." She grinned at him and reached over to grab hold of his discarded newspaper, laying it on her lap and reading it. Peter smiled at her before looking up. He caught Claude's eyes, seeing the invisible man smirking at him. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, knowing what the older man was thinking without even needing to use Matt's ability.

A little while later their flight was called and they boarded the plane. Abby and Peter took their seats and Claude sat in an empty seat next to them. He complained loudly when he realised he was in the aisle seat, saying that even though he was invisible it didn't change the fact that the carts still bumped into him while passing. Peter, annoyed with the complaining only he and Abby could hear, switched seats with him. Claude happily moved to sit between them, immediately starting to kick the chair in front of him, making Abby laugh discreetly when the person sitting in it turned around to complain but found no one sitting there. Peter rolled his eyes at the display but smiled nonetheless.

Abby and Claude were really hitting it off, as evidenced by the fact that Claude was letting her see him. Of course, it made sense that the two would get along; they were, after all, both solitary beings. They were both used to living alone, running and hiding. Both of them distrusted people and both obviously believed no one cared about them. Peter was sure that this last fact would change, sure that they'd count each other in the short lists of people they trusted and cared about, he could already see it happening. Peter smiled to himself at that and settled in for the flight to New York. He'd been through a lot in the past few weeks and he was glad to finally be heading home.

* * *

_**Additional Author's Note: **_Okay, I'm aware that Claude is a little out of character but not really. I just saw _Company Man_ last week and without even meaning to I kind of made him a bit like that. I hadn't even seen that ep when I wrote this so, I might be psychic (ooh, maybe I'm a Hero and _that's_ my ability! lol). Anyway, if it bothers you I suppose you could pretend that something happened to Claude in the time he was away from Peter and he's trying to open himself up a bit. I mean you can't be weary of people forever, can you? Again, reviews would be much appreciated, they make me feel good. Anywho, see you next week… if you come back. :) 


	4. Chapter Four

I don't own these characters and no matter how much I wish I did, it's not going to happen. :( Another Friday, another chapter. Thank you for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter as much as you've enjoyed the other ones. (Whoa, I **am **capable of a short Author's Note, who knew? LOL)Peter, Abby and Claude make it home and find out how missed Peter's been. 

Spark

Chapter Four

The door of Peter Petrelli's apartment opened and Peter came through it, groaning loudly and putting his hands over his ears. Abby had started singing 'The Song That Never Ends' in the plane after a couple of kids sitting behind her had taught it to her while peering over the top of the seats and she hadn't let up yet. Even worse was that when Claude saw how much it was annoying Peter, he joined in, although he'd only recite it for a little while before stopping, only to start up again when he felt Peter was getting too used to Abby's rendition. Both were currently singing it (if you could call what they were doing singing) and Peter felt like he was going to snap at any moment.

"Alright, that's enough. Quit it you two." Abby chuckled but didn't stop and Claude just started reciting it louder. Peter groaned and shut the door behind them, slamming it in his annoyance.

"Peter? Is that you?" All sound stopped as Simone came out of another room. Abby stared at the other woman, her eyes wide. Simone hadn't even noticed Abby there, her eyes only on Peter, and there was no indication for her that Claude was there at all. Peter stared at Simone in shock as she ran towards him and threw her arms around him.

"Uh, yeah, it's me. What are you doing here, Simone?" Simone pulled away from him, a worried look on her face.

"We've been looking for you for weeks. You just disappeared. Where'd you go? Where have you been all this time?" Behind the couple, Abby moved uncomfortably and this finally drew Simone's attention. Her eyes widened and she continually looked between Peter and Abby, a look of hurt on her face. Peter panicked. He could tell what she was thinking, seeing him with another woman.

"This isn't what it looks like, Simone." The woman rose an eyebrow at him, clearly not believing him. "And it's not like it's just us. Claude's here too. Oh wait, you can't see him. Claude, please show yourself so Simone can see you." Nothing happened and Simone backed away from him. Peter felt panicked. "Wait, Simone, it's really not what it looks like. Damn it Claude, show yourself." Still nothing. Peter was really annoyed at Claude at that moment.

"Peter, you don't have to lie to me." Peter shook his head.

"I'm not lying. Let me explain." Simone sighed. It was obvious she thought something was going on.

"He's not lyin. This ain't what it looks like. I just saved Peter, is all." Simone looked at Abby, a look of disbelief on her face.

"You **saved **him? From what?" She stared at Abby like she wasn't even worthy to be stuck on the bottom of her shoe.

"Not what; who. Sylar." Simone's eyes widened. The name was definitely familiar to her. Her eyes moved from Abby back to Peter, worry clearly etched on her face again.

"Sylar had you?" Peter nodded. Simone threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around him again, crushing his body to hers. "But you got away. You got away and you're safe." Peter nodded and pulled away from her, his gaze moving to Abby.

"Thanks to Abby." He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back. Simone looked between them again, an eyebrow raised, before stepping between them, cutting off their line of vision to one another. She could tell that this was a potentially dangerous situation for her relationship with Peter.

"Well then I guess I should thank you. I don't know what I would have done if Peter..." She trailed off before plastering a smile to her face. She walked towards Abby, extending her hand to her. "Thank you." Abby shook her hand, smiling slightly.

"Don't mention it. I couldn't let him kill him." Simone smiled and started leading her to the door.

"Well, I guess you should be on your way home now, wherever that is, shouldn't you?" Abby's eyes widened as she allowed herself to be led. Peter quickly headed towards them but Claude got there first, standing in front of the door and becoming visible. Simone jumped as he appeared.

"I don't think so, girly." He put his hand on the doorknob so she couldn't reach for it. Simone stared at him.

"You startled me." Claude smirked at that. "But really, maybe you both should leave, I'm sure Peter's tired." Peter reached her side and shook his head.

"Actually, they're not going anywhere." Simone gave him a shocked look. "You see, Sylar's going to be out looking for Abby now too and I'm not safe either so I figured she could stay put... here... with me." Simone's eyes widened. "And Claude's staying here to take guard duty." Simone turned back to look at Abby then Claude, the latter smirking at her.

"Oh, I see. But it's only for her safety, right? Nothing's going on between you?" Peter shook his head.

"Nothing's going on between us. I promise." He smiled at her and she smiled slightly back.

"Well good." They all stood around awkwardly for a minute. "Well, I guess I'd better be going. I'm glad that you're alright, Peter." Peter smiled at her brightly. She kissed him on the cheek and turned towards the door again, finding Claude still standing there. "Well, it was nice meeting you Abby, Claude." Abby smiled slightly and nodded and Claude simply opened the door and stepped aside, becoming invisible again. Simone shivered and stepped through the door.

"Good riddance." Claude's voice sneered angrily as he closed the door. Peter shook his head.

"Claude!" Suddenly there was a knock on the door and all three turned to it in surprise. Claude motioned for the other two to step back and peered through the peephole. Once looking through he turned to look back at them, sneering.

"It's just her. She's back." Peter rose his eyebrows and opened the door. Simone was standing in the doorway looking uncomfortable.

"I forgot to tell you. You should call your brother, he's worried about you. You should let him know you're alright." Peter nodded.

"I'll do that." Simone smiled and nodded before stepping closer to him and planting a small lingering kiss on his lips. When she pulled away she simply smiled at him, her eyes flicking to Abby, before turning and walking away. She'd just staked her claim on him and Abby knew the action had been directed at her as a warning to keep her hands to herself. Peter closed the door and turned to face Abby. She was staring at the ground, fiddling with the bottom of her shirt. He suddenly felt guilty, though couldn't figure out why, and shuffled nervously.

"Uh, I guess I'd better go call my brother. You should go get settled in." He smiled at her and she looked up at him, smiling back before nodding and heading towards the couch. She took the small bag of her things she had and went to sit on his couch. Peter watched her for a moment, a frown on his face, before heading to the phone. He saw Claude walk towards Abby and sit next to her. The two had a hushed conversation, one he couldn't hear, but could tell it was serious. Putting them out of his mind he dialled his brother's number.

"Nathan Petrelli. A vote for him is a vote for the future." Peter couldn't help but chuckle at his brother's political greeting.

"Hey Nathan, it's me." He could hear the chair his brother was sitting on creak as he obviously sat up straight.

"It's Peter, he's back." Nathan said to someone else, Peter assumed it was either Heidi or his mother. "Are you okay? Where have you been? You've been missing for weeks." Peter sighed. He reached up to rub the back of his neck.

"Sylar had me." Silence greeted him on the other end. "You still there, Nathan?"

"What do you mean Sylar had you?" Peter sighed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Claude instantly got up to check it.

"Sylar had me. He tried to kill me. He would have succeeded too if it wasn't for this woman." He glanced over at Claude, seeing him rolling his eyes at whoever was at the door, before glancing at Abby, a smile coming over his face.

"A woman? **You **were saved by a **woman**?" Nathan chuckled slightly. "I thought **you **were the hero, Peter. At least that's what Claire keeps telling me." Peter perked up hearing about Claire. He felt extremely protective over the young woman he'd recently learnt was his niece and knew he'd feel like that forever.

"How **is **Claire? Is she there?" Nathan chuckled but didn't get the chance to answer.

"Actually, I'm right here." Peter snapped his head around and saw Claire standing in front of his now closed door, Hiro standing next to her. Suddenly Claire launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Claire, what are you doing here?" He heard Nathan chuckle again on the other end of the phone.

"I heard Nathan saying you were back and Hiro was over visiting so he teleported me here. How cool is that?" Peter couldn't help but laugh at Claire's enthusiasm. He looked past her at Hiro who looked just as excited. The Japanese man was waving at him so excitedly it looked like his hand was going to fly off his wrist.

"Okay, I think I'll let you go seeing as though I doubt Claire's going to let you carry on a conversation with me right now." Nathan chuckled again. "Just tell me you're alright." Peter smiled at the concern in his brother's voice.

"I'm alright." He heard Nathan sigh in relief.

"Okay. Come over tomorrow and you can explain everything to me." Peter nodded.

"Okay, see you tomorrow. I can introduce you to Abby then." Nathan was going to hang up but that last bit caught his attention.

"She's still with you?" Peter nodded, his gaze going to Abby still sitting on the couch, a small smile coming to his face. His gaze drew Claire and Hiro's attention, both of them looking at the woman on his couch in surprise.

"Yes, she's still with me. Probably will be for a while." He flashed a grin at her when he saw her roll her eyes. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow." Nathan, still partly in shock, nodded.

"Yeah, tomorrow." Both men hung up. Peter moved towards the couch, Claire and Hiro coming to stand on either side of him.

"Abby, I'd like you to meet some people. This is Claire, my niece, and my friend, Hiro." Hiro's face lit up hearing himself referred to as Peter's friend. Sometimes he thought they just tolerated him around, after all he was different than the rest of them, but Peter had always treated him well. "Guys, this is Abby, the woman who saved my life." Abby smiled slightly and looked down, still uncomfortable with the praise.

"It's nice to meet you, Abby." Claire offered the other woman a bright smile and Abby smiled back.

"You too." Hiro smiled at her and stepped closer to her, offering her his hand.

"Hello. Me Hiro. Nice to meet you." Abby stared at him for a moment, a smile on her face, before shaking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Hiro." He smiled brightly back at her and bowed which made her scrunch her nose up in confusion, a smile still playing on her face.

"They're both like us. They both have abilities." Abby nodded.

"I figured **that **one out as soon as Claire here said Hiro teleported her here. I'm not as dumb as I look, you should know that by now, Peter." Claire laughed and turned to face her uncle. Peter rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'll remember that for next time. I don't know **why **I keep forgetting." He grinned at her and Abby huffed indignantly, crossing her arms across her chest and turning her head so her hair flicked over her shoulder.

"You're a pain in my ass, Petrelli." Peter laughed at that and shook his head.

"You love me." She winced a little at the words and gave him a fake smile. Peter sighed. He'd just ruined a nice playful conversation.

"So Claire, what can **you **do?" She was obviously trying to change the subject.

"I'm indestructible. I can't get hurt. I regenerate." Abby rose her eyebrows in surprise.

"That's definitely cool." Claire smiled brightly at her and moved to sit next to the older woman on the couch.

"I'm not always sure about that but thanks. What can you do?" Abby grinned. She put her hand up and flicked her fingers and the light above them went off before turning back on after another flick. Hiro gasped and moved closer to her. Abby flicked her whole hand and a ball of electricity flew from her hand, bounced off a mirror before coming back to her. Hiro laughed and clapped while Claire's eyes were wide in surprise. A smile slowly spread over Claire's face. "Cool." Abby smiled at the younger woman.

"Not nearly as cool as bein indestructible girl." Claire smiled brightly at her. "Or bein a teleporter." She looked at Hiro and he smiled but shook his head.

"I not only teleporter, I bend time and space." Abby gave him a confused look.

"Sounds like somethin outta Star Trek." Hiro grinned wider.

"Yes, exactly like Star Trek!" Abby chuckled and nodded before turning to Peter.

"What **exactly **is it he can do?" Peter laughed.

"He can freeze time, go back in time or forward into the future and teleport." Abby looked impressed before turning back to Hiro.

"Cool." Hiro grinned at her. Claire had watched the interaction between Peter and Abby, a smile on her face, and desperately wanted to know something.

"Hey, Peter, why don't we go get drinks for everyone?" Peter nodded at the suggestion and smiled at Claire as she raced to the kitchen to help. As soon as they were alone and away from the others she turned excitedly towards Peter. "So, Abby seems nice." Peter smiled as he got some glasses out of a cabinet.

"Yes, she is." He nodded, the smile turning a little dreamy. Claire grinned even wider.

"So... anything going on there? Are you two...you know?" She winked at him and Peter gave her a disbelieving look.

"Claire, are you implying what I think you're implying?" Claire giggled and shrugged.

"Maybe." Peter groaned and shook his head.

"We're friends, Claire. Besides, I'm with Simone." Claire frowned. She didn't like Simone, especially after she'd approached her and told her to stop with the Hero worship she had going with Peter.

"Simone's a bitch." Peter sighed. He knew that for some reason Claire didn't like Simone but just didn't know why.

"She is not. I don't know why you don't like her." Claire rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well, I still think you'd be better with Abby." Peter snorted and shook his head.

"Well it's not going to happen so if I were you I'd quit it. Now come on, let's bring the drinks out there." Claire sighed as he walked out of the kitchen looking a little angry. She followed after him, holding the glasses. She handed a glass to everyone, confused when there was an extra glass left in her hand. She jumped when Claude appeared, taking the glass off of her, before offering the loner a smile. Hiro clapped excitedly as Claude appeared and the invisible man snorted gruffly at the two people he was uncomfortable with before disappearing again.

"Should we toast?" Hiro asked, raising his glass in the air. Claire shrugged and lifted her own glass.

"I don't see why not. To Peter's return and to Abby for making that possible." She offered Abby a bright smile, seeing the other woman shift uncomfortably. Peter grinned at Abby and repeated the toast, Hiro, Claude and Abby copying him. They each took sips of their drinks. Peter noticed Abby yawn.

"You know what, it's getting kind of late and we had a long flight. Maybe you guys should go." Claire frowned.

"Oh, I don't want to go yet. I just got here." Peter sighed and moved to wrap his arm around her.

"I'm going to see Nathan tomorrow so I'll see you then, okay?" Claire frowned.

"Can't I stay here? I stayed here with you before you disappeared." Before Sylar had captured him Claire had stayed with Peter most nights. She felt the most comfortable and safe with him, more comfortable than with the man she'd only recently found out was her father. As a result of Claire staying over so much and the fear that Sylar would catch up to him Peter had moved apartments. His old apartment was too small for more than one person and he'd gotten sick of having to sleep on the couch so he'd upgraded to a two bedroom apartment with a room just for Claire. He wouldn't have minded Claire staying but he was going to give Abby that room to sleep in.

"Sorry Claire. You can't sleep here tonight." Claire sighed but nodded, understanding completely.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She pouted, trying one last ditch effort, but Peter simply stared at her. "Goodnight Abby, goodnight Claude. I'll see you tomorrow." Abby smiled at the younger woman.

"Goodnight Claire. Goodnight Hiro." Hiro bowed to her before leading Claire towards the door. In a blink of an eye both were gone. Abby smiled at the sight, nodding. "Cool." Peter chuckled at her. He put his drink down and reached his hand out to her.

"Come with me." Abby looked up at him doubtfully but took his hand. He led her to Claire's bedroom. "Here's where you're going to sleep." Abby shook her head, backing up slightly.

"Really, Peter, the couch is fine. Don't make me get into this with you again." She raised a finger at him in warning and he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Well this time's fine seeing as though there's two beds. This is the room Claire usually sleeps in. My room's next door." Abby smiled and nodded.

"Okay, this is fine then." Peter chuckled.

"Besides, if **you **slept on the couch, where would **Claude **sleep?" Abby grinned mischievously.

"I don't know. In with you?" Both men shook their heads adamantly.

"There's no way I'd **ever **share a bed with Petrelli here." Abby chuckled at Claude's answer and the disgusted look that went with it.

Peter snorted. "Like **I'd **ever share a bed with **you**." Abby laughed again.

"Okay, sorry, didn't know exactly what type of relationship you two had. Glad that's cleared up." Peter rolled his eyes, knowing she was stirring them.

"Goodnight Abby." Abby grinned at him as he turned and started walking towards his bedroom.

"Peter." He stopped and turned back to face her. "How are you going to get to sleep without my voice **putting **you to sleep?" She grinned at him and he rolled his eyes. Every night at Sam's house they talked before falling asleep and she often teased him saying it was only because the sound of her voice never ceased to make him sleepy.

"I think I'll manage. Goodnight Abby." Abby smirked at him.

"I could yell a bedtime story through the wall if ya wanted." Peter chuckled and shook his head, reaching the door of his bedroom.

"**Goodnight **Abby." He walked inside his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. There was silence for a moment before something shattered it.

"Once upon a time there was a prince named Peter who needed savin by a princess named Abby." Peter chuckled at the yelled out bedtime story.

"Goodnight Abby," he yelled back, chuckling to himself. Abby grinned and looked at Claude, seeing the invisible man wink at her with a smirk on his face before settling himself in on the couch. She shut the door and got changed before climbing into bed. She laid there for a few minutes, a frown on her face. She couldn't sleep and she couldn't figure out why. She sighed when she realised what it was.

She frowned and started whispering to herself. "Once upon a time, there was a prince named Peter who needed savin by a princess named Abby. Little did he know that **he'd **end up savin her in return." She sighed again and rolled onto her side, staring at the wall.

Peter was on the other side of the wall, staring at it too. He sighed thinking about her. It was ridiculous but he felt like he really couldn't sleep without hearing her voice telling him things about her life. He sighed again and put his pillow over his face for a moment. He took the pillow off his face and threw it at the wall, satisfied when he heard the small thump sound it made. An answering knock came from the other side of the wall and he couldn't help but smile. Feeling better now he settled in and fell asleep.

* * *

I totally know that that ending was a bit lame so don't bother even saying anything about it, lol. I'm really looking forward to next week's chapter because I really like that one and it will really prove that not everyone in this story loves Abby. Also, I know Simone is dead but she wasn't when I wrote this. Don't expect me to be killing her, or Isaac (wah, just saw him die last night, boo) in this story although that might change. Anywho, don't forget to review (please!) and see you next week! (Oh man, I totally just ruined my earlier announcement of a short Author's Note, didn't I? Doh!) 


	5. Chapter Five

I don't own these characters and no matter how much I wish I did, it's not going to happen. :( Ah, Friday again. This is quickly turning into one of my favourite days (Thursday being my absolute favourite because that's the day Heroes is on). I'd like to thank you for your reviews, they always brighten my day! Anywho, on with the story!Abby meets Peter's family and things aren't all sunshine and kittens. 

Spark

Chapter Five

Abby shifted uncomfortably on the couch she was sitting on. Claire, who was sitting next to her, reached over and took hold of her hand, giving it a small reassuring squeeze. Abby was thankful for the support even though she'd never admit it. That morning, Peter had dragged her along to Nathan's house. She hadn't wanted to go, had told him that she'd lay low and stay in his apartment, but he'd been adamant that she go. He told her that he wanted to introduce the woman who saved his life to his family and that if she didn't go to **them**, he'd bring **them **to **her**. Knowing that he was telling the truth about bringing them to her she'd reluctantly agreed to tag along.

When they'd first gotten there, Claire had greeted them enthusiastically. She'd been the first one to greet them and had done so with a hug to both Peter **and **Abby. Abby had patted the girl's back, feeling uncomfortable with the greeting and Peter had laughed at her. He told her it seemed as though Claire had taken a shine to her and she'd whined and complained about it, saying the girl must be crazy to like her, but Peter had been able to see the small smile she was trying to hide. Abby had obviously taken a shine to Claire as well.

The rest of Peter's family didn't treat her as well as Claire and Peter did. Nathan had appeared shortly after Claire, pushing his wife's wheelchair. Nathan had a huge smile on his face when he saw Peter but that smile disappeared immediately when he saw Abby. To say that she was anything like what he was expecting would be a lie. He looked at her like she was going to try and steal some of his belongings and Abby even caught him checking his wrist after they'd shook hands in greeting, making sure she hadn't somehow stolen his watch. Heidi Petrelli, Nathan's wife, had been much more polite, smiling warmly at her, but she'd left quickly to attend to their children.

Angela Petrelli, Peter's mother, had reacted in much the same manner as Nathan had. She'd looked at Abby like she was dirt, reminding the electrical woman of the way Simone had looked at her. To make matters even worse, the Petrelli matriarch had invited Simone to attend too, much to the surprise of Peter and Abby. It was clear that Angela liked Simone and that she wanted to get rid of Abby as soon as possible, lest she ruin their relationship. Abby didn't feel welcome at all in the Petrelli home except for when she was around Peter and Claire.

"So, Miss Harris, what is it exactly that you do? When you're not busy saving men that you don't even know, of course." Abby looked up at Nathan, confused about his question.

"Do? What do you mean?" Nathan, Angela and Simone all shared a laugh at her confusion.

"Why dear, I think he's inquiring about your career. What's your job?" Angela was speaking to her as though she was slow and Abby didn't like it.

"Uh, I pretty much get odd jobs whenever I can. I move around a lot so I've never really had a steady job." The three shared looks and she frowned. She knew that they didn't consider that an answer. "I was a waitress before all this happened." Simone chuckled at her.

"You must have a lot of skills." The way Simone was speaking was as though she obviously didn't have any skills. Nathan, Angela and Simone shared a laugh again. Claire and Peter frowned at the treatment they were giving Abby.

"Simone..." Peter started but was cut off.

"Oh yeah, plenty of skills. Want to see a few?" The anger was clear in Abby's voice. She rose her hand, wiggling her fingers and everyone felt the prickle of electricity in the air.

"Abby, calm down." Peter gave her a comforting smile and reached out to grasp her hand. Abby sighed and put her hand down, giving him a small smile in return before pulling her hand out of his grasp. Simone and Angela exchanged a look, noticing the interaction.

"You know what? How about I show Abby my room? Come on Abby, let's go." Claire stood and pulled Abby up with her. She wanted to get the older woman away from the attack the others were laying on her. Abby smiled at the younger woman and followed her out of the room, gazing at Peter the whole time. Peter watched her go, giving her a placating smile, but as soon as they were gone he turned on the others.

"Okay, what was that? Why are you guys being so rude to the woman who saved my life?" Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Peter, I think you need to open your eyes. That woman looks like a con artist. I think she's trying to get money from you or something." It was as clear as day to Nathan that that's what Abby was after. Peter shook his head and stood up angrily.

"She's not a con artist and she doesn't want anything from me. **I'm **the one who dragged **her **here. She didn't want to come to New York; she wanted to go out on her own." Now Angela rolled her eyes.

"That's what she **wants **you to think, dear. It's what they do." Peter snorted angrily. Simone stood up and took hold of his hands, trying to calm him down.

"We're just trying to look out for you, Peter. We don't think you can trust this woman. You're too trusting." Peter tore his hands away from hers and shook his head, taking a step back.

"You don't **think **I can trust her? Well I **know **I can trust her. You guys don't know her like I do." Nathan snorted and stood up.

"You don't know her either. You've known her, what, a few of weeks? How do you know her so well?" Peter frowned, not liking what he was saying. "Oh wait, let me guess, she told you some sob story about her life. Is that what she did, Peter? Is that how she got your **trust**?" Peter frowned again and took a step back.

"You don't know her, Nathan." Angela opened her mouth to say something but they were cut off by the sound of someone clearing their throat near the door. All four heads whipped around to see Claire standing in the doorway looking both angry and upset.

"In case you wanted to know, Abby and I heard most of that and she took off out of here. She said she didn't want to cause Peter any more trouble by being here. I think Claude went after her 'cause I saw a vase knock over and the door shut on its own." Peter cursed and took off for the door.

"Peter. Peter, come back!" Simone called out to him and tried to follow after him but Claire stepped in her way.

"I think you've done enough, don't you?" Simone glared at the young girl but didn't make a move to get around her. It was too late anyway; the front door was slammed shut as Peter left the house.

Peter ran for the front gates of the property, knowing Abby couldn't have gotten too far past them. He saw her figure, slumped against the wall, talking to someone. Claude had obviously caught up to her. Peter sighed in relief, knowing she was safe and that he could catch up to her. He ran faster, wanting to get to her sooner to find out if she was okay after what his family and Simone had said.

"Abby, are you okay? I'm sorry about what happened in there. They're just trying to protect me, in their own twisted way." Abby looked up at him and shrugged. She was trying to look nonchalant, like it hadn't affected her, but it was clear it had.

"Hey, if they don't like me and think I'm only here to try and get somethin from you then fine. What do I care?" She tried smiling but it came out more as a grimace. Peter sighed and reached out to put a hand on her shoulder.

"They shouldn't have said the things they said." Claude snorted in agreement.

"They're just a bunch of rich snobs, the lot of them." Abby smiled at Claude's comment. She turned to Peter, frowning slightly.

"Listen, I think maybe I **should **head off on my own after all." Peter frowned not liking that suggestion one bit. "I'll be fine, Peter, really. You don't need to worry bout me. I been doin this type of thing my whole life. I'm not one of your damsel's in distress." Peter frowned deeper and shook his head.

"No, I'm not letting you go anywhere." Abby shook her head, a look of anger coming over her face.

"And just how you goin to stop me, Petrelli? You gonna lock me up in that place of yours? Chain me there to make **sure **I don't leave? 'Cause let me tell you now, that's the only way I'm stayin." Peter was getting angry with her now.

"I'm not going to lock you up **or **chain you up. So I guess there's really no way I can **make **you stay but I have my ways to make sure you don't leave." Abby rose an eyebrow and looked intrigued.

"Oh really? And just what are these **ways**?" Peter smirked at her and took a step closer to her.

"You're going to make me use my secret weapon." She snorted and chuckled.

"And what's this secret weapon? One of your borrowed powers?" Peter's smirk widened and he took yet another step towards her.

"It's something I've been perfecting for years. No one has **ever **been able to resist it. It's the Peter Petrelli Pout. Patent pending." Abby couldn't help but laugh.

"The Peter Petrelli Pout?" He nodded.

"Patent pending." She couldn't help but laugh again.

"I think I could resist the P.P.P." Peter chuckled at her acronym and shook his head.

"Oh no, I don't think you can." Abby rolled her eyes and turned to walk away.

"I'm leaving now." Peter acted quickly and moved in front of her, putting on a pout. Abby couldn't help but laugh at him.

"I warned you, Abby." She shook her head at him, chuckling slightly. Seeing he wasn't going to let up she cocked her head to the side and glared at him, deciding to engage him in a battle of wills, sure she'd win. She'd never been one to give in easily. They stayed locked in a standoff, Peter pouting at her and Abby glaring right back. Slowly, Abby's glare started to fade and she started laughing, shaking her head.

"You're somethin else." Peter grinned at her for a second before quickly going back to his pout.

"You staying?" She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, cocking her head.

"I'm staying." Peter grinned again, this time letting it stick.

"Good. Claude, take her home and if she tries to run I give you permission to give her the P.P.P." Claude rolled his eyes.

"You're both bloody idiots." Abby laughed at Claude while Peter just shrugged. Claude took hold of Abby's arm, making her disappear, and started leading her out of the property. Just as they were about to get in the car they'd taken, Peter called out to them.

"Told you you'd crumble." Abby chuckled while rolling her eyes. Claude rolled his own eyes.

"Just get a bloody room, already." Neither of them heard Claude's mumbled comment. Peter waited until he couldn't see them anymore; sure Abby would be driving even more manically than usual seeing as though she was invisible and in an invisible car, and headed back inside. He had some things he needed to sort out with his family.

* * *

"Okay, here's the deal. First, you're all going to apologise to Abby. Then, after you've apologised, you're to stay the hell away from her until I say you can go near her again. Also, you're not allowed to talk to me about her until the last ban is lifted, got it?" Nathan rolled his eyes at his brother's rules.

"Peter, you've got to see her for what she really is." Peter shook his head, holding his finger up.

"Breaking the last rule. I'm serious, the way you guys treated her is... is disgusting. I'm not going to let you hurt her like that again. She puts on a tough shell but she's nowhere near as tough as she acts." His face softened slightly, thinking about her and all the pain she'd endured in her life. Simone frowned at him.

"Jeez Peter, it sounds like you're in love with her or something." Peter's eyes widened and, after recovering from the shock of her words, shook his head.

"I'm, I'm not. I'm not in love with her. She's my friend and she saved my life." Simone frowned even more at his answer, not liking how unsure of his words he'd sounded.

"Peter, just promise me something. Promise me that the second she does something to prove to you who she really is, the second something happens to show you her true self and her true motives, walk away from her and never look back." Peter rolled his eyes at his mother's suggestion.

"Okay, I promise you that, but it's not going to happen." Angela shrugged and put her hands up, not wanting to fire him up again.

"Okay." Peter smiled at the three of them, glad they were taking his rules seriously.

"Alright, come with me, I think you should apologise now." With another smile he led them out the front door. Nathan, Angela and Simone shared looks as they followed after him. Claire, who was walking behind them, frowned seeing their looks, not liking them one bit.

* * *

Abby sat in front of Peter's television, flicking channels. Claude was next to her, rolling his eyes at everything she went past. He was holding the remote, making it invisible then visible again as he threw it in the air and caught it. Eventually Abby turned the television off with a blink of her eyes and turned to watch him, smiling at the remote continually appearing then disappearing. Claude smiled slightly at her, happy to see her smile after what had happened earlier. She was damaged, like he was, and he really liked her. They could be damaged together.

The door to Peter's apartment opened and Abby turned her smile towards it. She was happy to see Claire standing next to Peter but her smile and happiness vanished when she saw Nathan, Angela and Simone following behind them. She stood up, running a hand down her front to straighten her clothes. No matter how much she didn't like them, she still wanted to impress them because Peter cared about them. She felt stupid for feeling that way but couldn't control her feelings, especially when it came to **anything **to do with Peter.

"Abby, before you freak out, I think my family has something they want to say to you." He turned to look at the three and they sighed.

"We're sorry, Abby. We never should have said those things about you." Peter frowned as Nathan was the only one to say anything.

"I believe I said you **all **had to apologise, not pick a leader to do it for you." The two women sighed again. Angela stepped forward.

"I'm sorry." Abby rose her eyebrows in surprise. She hadn't expected an apology from Nathan or Mrs. Petrelli.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Simone added sounding forced. Abby couldn't help but chuckle.

"Uh, that's alright, I guess." Peter smiled.

"There, now isn't that better?" The three nodded, rolling their eyes, and Peter smiled wider. "Alright, I guess rule number two should start now." Abby's eyebrows rose again hearing that there were rules. "I'll see you guys later." He shook Nathan's hand, gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and kissed Simone quickly on the lips when she wouldn't settle for anything else.

"Are you coming, Claire?" Nathan had stopped at the door while the other two left, facing his daughter. Claire shook her head.

"Nah, it's alright. I think I'll stay here a little longer. That **is **okay, isn't it Peter? I mean **I'm **exempt from the rules seeing as though I didn't say anything horrible, aren't I?" Peter laughed at his niece. Abby frowned hearing yet again of rules pertaining to her.

"Yeah, it's fine. You're exempt." Claire smiled brightly and plonked herself on the couch, pulling Abby down with her. Nathan shrugged.

"Alright, I'll see you when you get home." Claire waved him off, keeping her smile fixed on Abby. Peter walked Nathan out and minutes later came back to find half of his belongs missing. With wide eyes he surveyed the damage, confused to see Claire smiling and clapping happily and Abby laughing.

"What the hell happened here? I was only gone a couple of minutes." The two women turned to face Peter, fixing their faces into looks of innocence.

"Sorry, Pete, I was just entertaining the girls." Claude's voice sounded the most sheepish he'd ever heard it sound. Suddenly everything reappeared and Peter snorted, shaking his head.

"I think they're bad influences on you, Claude. You're turning soft." Claire and Abby laughed outright but Claude sneered.

"I am **not **turning soft." Peter simply shrugged. Claude growled. "Soft, this." With that he walked past Peter and left the apartment. Peter stared after him with wide eyes.

"Claude, where are you going? Claude? Claude!" There was no answer. Peter started to panic. Abby rolled her eyes.

"He'll be back. He just needs to show ya he's not soft, but he'll be back. And believe me, Peter, we can look after ourselves for a couple of hours. I been doin it my whole life." Peter sighed and moved to sit with the two girls on the couch.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I just don't think it was very responsible for him to leave like that." The only answer he received was a pillow being thrown at his head by Abby and Claire laughing hysterically at the sight. Peter couldn't help but join in on the laughter. Once the laughter died down, Abby fixed him with a determined gaze.

"Now, Mr. Petrelli, what are all these rules I've heard so much about?" She rose an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. Peter could only give her a sheepish smile in return.

* * *

Okay, first off I just want to apologise for the whole Peter Petrelli Pout and Patent Pending thing. I think I was delirious when I wrote that. In my defence, I'd been watching something on TV where they kept mentioning some invention and the person kept saying Patent Pending every time they said the name and I thought it was hilarious. Also, I felt as though Abby needed some laughter after getting attacked like that! Plus, have you ever seen Milo Ventimiglia pouting? So cute! Anyway, thanks again for reading, hope you liked it and now here comes my shameless begging for reviews. Ready? Please, please, please, please, please review, I really like reading them and have been pleased with the majority of them I've gotten. Thank you and see you next week! 


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters and no matter how much I wish I did, it's not going to happen. :(

**Author's Note:** Oh no, I watched Heroes last night and saw that Sylar has ice powers! I guess I should go check on Sam and make sure he's alright, lol. I wasn't sure whether I'd be able to post this today because I've been sick most of this week but thankfully I started to feel better last night and feel almost 100 today! Yay. Anyway (ha, those last three words rhymed, lol) here's the new chapter. Enjoy. Oh yeah and thanks once again for your reviews, you have no idea what they mean to me :)

**Summary: **Nathan tries yet again to convince Abby is only after Peter's money yet again.

Spark

Chapter Six

The morning light hit Nathan Petrelli's computer as it rose with the new day. Nathan had stayed up the whole night; calling around to anyone he thought could help him, trying to get information on Abigail Harris. It had finally paid off a little before dawn and his contact had emailed him her file, her police record. He was determined to prove to Peter that she couldn't be trusted.

Sitting back with a cup of coffee, Nathan read over the record, a small smile playing on his face. He had everything he needed to prove to Peter that he was right. Abby Harris was not someone to be trusted and the proof was right in front of him. With his smile growing larger he clicked the print button and slid over to his printer. As soon as the first page came out he picked it up and stared at the mug shot that had been printed. With a small chuckle he put the first page down and waited for the others to print.

----

Sunlight streamed through Peter's bedroom window, waking him up. Peter groaned and pulled his comforter over his head, trying to block the light out. Suddenly he realised he could smell something, something delicious. He sat up and sniffed around, trying to place what the heavenly smell was. Realising it was coffee and pancakes he got up, intrigued, and went to his door. He opened it slightly and peered out. The sight that greeted him surprised him.

Abby was standing at the stove, making pancakes. Claude was back and was sitting at the table with a stack of pancakes in front of him and the invisible man was gobbling them down. Claire sat across from Claude eating her own smaller stack of pancakes. Peter wasn't sure whether Claire could see Claude or not but either way she appeared to be talking to him.

The night before, Claire had pleaded to stay over for the night. Peter had said no at first but Abby had convinced him to let the younger girl stay. Claire had slept in her old bed and Abby had slept on the floor next to the bed with a couple of pillows, a blanket and a comforter. All night long he'd heard Abby's voice talking through the wall and Claire's giggles. It had seemed a bit like a teenager's sleepover and even though he'd hardly gotten any sleep because of it he was glad that the two were getting along so well.

Seeing Abby place a new stack of pancakes on a plate, Peter left his room, not wanting to miss out on this miraculous event. He'd been living with Abby for a while now and he'd never seen her cook, he wasn't going to miss out on it by sleeping. As soon as he left his bedroom the other three looked up at him. At first he'd been confused as to why Claude was snickering, why Claire was giggling and trying to look anywhere but at him and why Abby couldn't seem to stare at anything **other **than him, a look he could only describe as hungry on her face, but it had clicked when he felt a breeze drift across his body. The night before he'd been a little hot and had only slept in boxers, which is what he was currently only wearing. With a blush he'd quickly dashed back into his room to get dressed, hearing all three of the others laughing out loud at him.

A few minutes later he emerged again, fully clothed with a blush still staining his cheeks. Without a word he sat in the empty space at the table, pleased to see pancakes already set out for him and a mug of steaming coffee next to them. He picked up his utensils and started eating, trying to ignore the others. At first the others were silent but then Claire cracked, laughter coming out of her pursed lips and infecting the other two, making them laugh too. Peter rolled his eyes at them but his blush deepened.

"Shut up, it wasn't **that **funny." Claire wiped her eyes, appearing to be crying, and shook her head.

"Oh yes it was, Peter. You had **bunnies **on your boxers." This only made her laugh more. Peter groaned.

"Okay, okay, so maybe it **was **funny." Claire gave him an 'oh der' look through her giggles. "But do you really have to keep laughing about it? I wouldn't laugh at you if it happened to one of **you **guys." Claire started calming down in her laughter. Claude snorted.

"That's because it wouldn't happen to **me**. I always remember to put **pants **on before entering a room and even if I didn't, they still wouldn't have cute little **bunny pictures **on them." Peter glared at the invisible man.

"You were looking that closely that you thought they were cute?" Claire burst out laughing again at her uncle's comment and Peter smirked at Claude. The invisible man simply snorted, as though the suggestion was ludicrous, but refused to say anything more on the subject.

"Really Peter, bunnies?" Abby was laughing at him but Peter smirked at her.

"Do you really want me to get started on how **you **were looking at me, Miss High-And-Mighty?" That shut her up quick. Peter smirked more. "Anyway, I only came out here like... **that **because I was so shocked to see **you **at the stove, cooking." Abby rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, you think that just 'cause I haven't cooked before now means I can't? I just didn't want to start doin it too early makin you expect it." Peter chuckled at her. "I can do a lot of things; you best remember that, Petrelli." Peter put his hands up defensively.

"Okay, I believe you. I'm just saying it was a shock, okay?" Abby shrugged and continued eating her pancakes.

Even though she'd said she could cook, Peter was still surprised at how good the pancakes tasted. That and she could make a mean cup of coffee, which was to be expected since she'd said she'd been a waitress before everything had happened. Peter felt like he could get used to this, to waking up and having breakfast with Abby and Claire and even Claude. He smiled slightly at the thought and quickly looked away from Abby when she caught him staring and rose an eyebrow at him in question. Yes, he could definitely get used to this and he didn't know what would happen if someone tried to take this away from him.

----

Nathan sat in the corner of a busy coffee shop, a manila folder on the table in front of him. Every time the door opened he'd glance up, hoping to see the person he'd invited along and groaning in disappointment every time it wasn't them. Finally, the door opened and in walked his baby brother. Nathan stood as Peter spotted him and extended his hand to him when he approached.

"I'm glad you could meet me, Peter." Peter shrugged off his jacket and sat down across from his brother, ignoring the outstretched hand, the elder Petrelli sitting down too.

"Well you sounded pretty urgent on the phone. How could I **not **come?" Nathan smiled at his brother. "So, what was so urgent?" Nathan's smile disappeared and he got right down to business.

"Peter... I've found some information on your... friend." Peter frowned instantly.

"You're talking about Abby?" Nathan nodded. Peter scoffed. "I should have known that's what this would be about. You know what, just forget it. I'm out of here." Peter stood up and started grabbing his jacket. Before he could even get his jacket off the back of the chair Nathan grabbed hold of his arm.

"Just sit down and let me explain." Peter stared at his brother for a minute. He realised that his brother wouldn't let this go. If Peter walked away now Nathan would just keep coming back so he figured he might as well listen to whatever he had to say now and get it over with. With a heavy sigh he sat down.

"Fine, but don't expect me to care." Nathan smiled slightly and nodded, sitting down as well. He was certain he **would **care.

"I just ask for your time." Peter rolled his eyes knowing that wasn't all he was asking. Nathan slid the file towards Peter.

"What's this?" Nathan shrugged.

"Open it and see for yourself." With a sigh Peter opened the folder. The first thing he saw was Abby staring out at him. The picture was obviously a mug shot. Peter frowned and put the folder back on the table.

"What is this?" Nathan nudged the folder back towards his brother.

"It's her police record." Peter sighed. "I think you should read it." Peter rolled his eyes and picked up the file again. He flipped the page over, away from the mug shot, and read. When he was done he slammed it down on the table again, shrugging.

"There, I read it. Can I go now?" Nathan stared at his brother in shock.

"What do you mean, can I go now? Didn't you read it?" Peter nodded.

"I read it. What's your point?" Nathan shook his head angrily.

"She's had dozens of petty larceny charges. That's **theft**, Peter." Peter sighed. He knew she'd lived a hard life and had had to do what she could to survive. Besides, he'd already guessed she'd stolen things before seeing as though she'd gotten them both fake id's and she could hotwire cars with her fingers and did so with ease.

"So?" Nathan's jaw dropped open in shock.

"What do you mean, so? She's a thief, Peter, like we told you." Peter sighed and crossed his arms across his chest.

"She did what she had to do to survive." Nathan shook his head. He picked up the file and opened it, flipping until he found the page he wanted. He shoved the paper under his brother's nose.

"She also has assault charges. Charg_es_, as in more than one." Peter frowned and looked away. Nathan shook his head in disbelief. "She's a thief and a thug. A common criminal." Peter snapped his head back towards his brother angrily.

"Don't call her that." Nathan frowned.

"I don't know why you stand up for her so much. I know she saved your life and all but this is just ridiculous." Peter scoffed and shook his head.

"No, it's not. She didn't **have **to save my life. Sylar wasn't after **her**. He was after me so he wouldn't **have **to hurt her. But she saved me because she couldn't let him kill anyone just so she could live. She put her life in danger for someone she didn't even know. Does that sound like much of a thug to you?" With that he grabbed his jacket and stood. Nathan sat in shock. Peter hadn't told him that Sylar wasn't after Abby too; he hadn't told him that she'd saved him despite it meaning she mightn't live.

"Oh, by the way, Nathan." Peter had stopped before leaving, looking down at his brother. Nathan looked up at him. "That's your last chance to follow those rules I gave you. If you do this again I might have to... well just don't do it again." Nathan nodded and watched his brother walk away. While he was still a little uneasy about this woman he was starting to see that his brother just may be right, that she didn't want anything from Peter.

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Yet again I feel the need to explain a certain part of this chapter. Before I wrote this chapter my sister and I were discussing the yummy goodness that is Milo Ventimiglia. We somehow got into a discussion of whether he wears boxers or briefs and we decided on boxers (although I can't quite recall why). The day after we had this very intellectual discussion (okay, who am I kidding, there was nothing intellectual about it) I was working (I work in a department store) and I got assigned to the menswear section. As I was tidying up the shelves in men's basics (underwear and socks) I saw a pair of boxers with cute little bunnies on them, they weren't even playboy, just bunnies. My sister came in to see me just as I was picking a pair of these up off the floor and burst out laughing, wondering aloud whether the boxer-wearing-Milo in our heads would wear these. This stuck in my head and as I was writing this chapter after work I couldn't resist putting it in. I am either very, very sorry or very, very proud, I can't decide which yet. Maybe you can help me decide. ;-p 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters and no matter how much I wish I did, it's not going to happen. :(

**Author's Note: **This chapter was added in after I'd already written the original chapter seven which has now become chapter eight. I'd written a piece by its self explaining how Abby got her scar (which is in the middle of this chapter) and I was going to put it in when I found the right place for it. Then I forgot about it and tried to find a place for it and ended up putting it here and adding more to it to make it a whole chapter. I hope you enjoy it because I like how it turned out. By the way, there are mild violent themes (some might say torturous) in this chapter. If you don't want to read them email me and I'll send you a copy of this chapter with those parts taken out and an overview of how she got her scar in place of that scene but believe me, it's not that bad, I wouldn't be able to write anything too bad.

**Summary:** Abby tells Peter about the origin of her scar.

**Spark**

_Chapter Seven_

Peter stared at Abby as she exited the bathroom. Her hair was wet and her clothes were sticking to her body slightly from the quick shower she'd just taken. He took his eyes off her, feeling like he was staring. The room was small meaning that no matter where he moved his eyes, he could still see her from the corner of his eyes. She sighed and sat down next to him on the bed.

He pushed down all the yearnings that suddenly filled his body, trying to get him to shift over slightly just so he could feel her body against his. He didn't even know where those yearnings came from. Abby had a small hair dryer in her hand and it turned on as she lifted it to her hair, even though it wasn't plugged in. The sound shattered the silence they were sitting in and Peter was grateful for something to cover the awkward silence they'd found themselves in.

Earlier that day Claire had taken Abby out on a shopping trip. Peter had made Claude go with them, much to the invisible man's displeasure, while he'd gone off to work. He'd been surprised to be the first one to make it home before remembering how much his niece loved to shop and realising she must have dragged Abby and Claude to every shop she could.

He'd started getting dinner ready, even though it was a Tuesday and Tuesday's were Abby's day to cook dinner. He'd been in the middle of washing the potatoes when water had burst from the pipes, soaking him to the bone and sending water all over the room. He'd done everything he could think of to stop the water flow but nothing had worked, instead he'd only seemed to make things worse. By the time Abby, Claire and Claude returned the water was ankle deep over the floor.

As soon as the door had opened, he'd turned around to look. Abby had practically been in Claude's invisible arms seeing the water but as the water rushed out of the apartment she did actually jump into his arms, a squeal being let out in fear. Peter knew very well that she was afraid of water and why and had gone to her side, apologising immediately, over and over. Claire had taken the very distraught Abby down the street to get some coffee until every thing was either sorted or fixed and Claude had stayed with Peter, trying to fix the now **many **leaking pipes.

The plumber had arrived, took one look at the apartment, and told him it would be smart to find somewhere else to stay, at least for the night, unless he wanted to sleep in rising water. Peter had the water turned off to his apartment, told the plumber to do whatever was necessary and had gone off to find Abby and Claire.

As soon as he'd told them what the plumber had said Claire had clapped happily, telling them that they could come stay with her at Nathan's. One look at Abby, who was still white in fear of the pools of water in their apartment, and Peter had said 'thanks, but no thanks'. He wasn't about to let Nathan try anything to get rid of Abby again, especially when she was in the state she was in.

They'd taken Claire home, spoke quickly to Nathan to fill him in on what had happened and told him that no, they would not be spending the night at his place when he too offered. Instead, Peter took Abby to Isaac's place. He'd introduced her to Isaac a few days before and she'd been intrigued with the painter's ability. When they'd shown up at his door asking to stay the night, Isaac had told them that as much as he'd like to help, he had a showing he had to prepare for and needed any spare space to put his paintings. They'd understood and took off again, trying to find somewhere to stay the night.

Simone's place had been Peter's next stop. She'd offered Peter her bed and told them that because she didn't have an extra room for Abby that the electrical woman might be more comfortable in a hotel room and that she'd pay the bill. Abby had been alright with the plan but Peter had refused, telling Simone privately that he was worried about Abby because of her fear of water and didn't want to leave her alone that night. With yet another 'thanks, but no thanks' they'd left again.

There was only one place left that Peter could think to go. Hiro and Ando were staying in a hotel just down the street from his apartment, Matt staying in the same place. They'd headed over to that hotel, telling the three men all about what had happened. Hiro had offered to stop time and mop Peter's apartment up for him but Peter had simply smiled at the other man and told him that it was alright, he didn't have to do that. Ando had offered Abby his bed, as long as she didn't mind sharing with him. This had just landed him a smack over the back of the head from Matt, laughter from Hiro, a slight glare from Peter and an affronted look from Abby. Hiro had muttered in Japanese about his friend's inability to leave the ladies alone but none of the others; expect for Ando, had known what he'd said.

In the end Matt had offered Abby his hotel room, saying that he could stay with Hiro and Ando for the night. Hiro had clapped excitedly, wanting to try out some things with Matt's mind reading abilities. The two Japanese men had extended the offer to stay to Peter but, after a quick discussion with Abby, he'd declined, choosing instead to stay in Matt's room with the electrical woman to keep her safe and comforted. Matt had rolled his eyes, a grin on his face as some very inappropriate things flashed through both Peter and Abby's minds about spending the night alone in a hotel room.

So now here he was, sitting on the bed next to Abby, watching as she finished drying her hair. Matt had failed to mention that the television was out meaning he wouldn't have anything else to do. They'd stayed in Hiro and Ando's room for a long while, leaving only so they could get some rest. Peter had had a shower first then, when he was done, Abby had the quickest shower, still a little skittish of the water after seeing the pools of it in their apartment. Before now, Peter hadn't really thought of sleeping arrangements, aside from a few stray dirty thoughts, but now he had to think of them.

"So, uh, how's this going to work?" Abby stopped the hair dryer and turned to look at him, shrugging.

"I don't know. You want the floor, or should I take it?" Peter frowned, not liking the idea of either one of them sleeping on what looked like a very uncomfortable floor.

"Well, if it's going to be that way, then I'll take the floor." Abby looked at him, arching her eyebrow.

"**If **it's gonna be that way? What other way would it be, Mr. Petrelli?" Peter couldn't help but laugh at the way she asked that question.

"I didn't mean anything... improper." Abby gave him a 'yeah right' look and Peter was extremely glad **she **wasn't the one who could read minds because some of his thoughts were contradicting his words. "All I meant is that we're both adults. And we're friends. Surely we can sleep in the same bed without it being something... sexual." Abby pretended to think about it for a moment but really her mind was already made up.

"Okay," she drawled after a couple of minutes, "that sounds fine to me. Just don't be tryin anythin funny while I'm sleepin." She gave him a very fake glare and Peter put two fingers up in promise.

"Scouts honour. I will not try anything sleazy." Abby nodded and slid down in the bed, getting under the covers. Peter couldn't help but gulp as he too got underneath the covers. With a blink of Abby's eyes the lights were turned off and the room was sent into darkness.

The two were both lying on their sides, facing each other. Their eyes adjusted to the light quickly and Abby made a face at Peter as soon as she thought he'd see it. Peter laughed at her and reached out to playfully push her shoulder, glad when he touched her shoulder and not anything he shouldn't have. Abby kicked him under the covers, poking her tongue out at him teasingly and Peter rolled his eyes. Neither one of them was really that tired but there was nothing else for them to do in the hotel room besides sleep. They continued to muck around juvenilely, kicking each other and pulling faces.

Half an hour later, neither was asleep but they'd stopped playing around too. They were staring into each other's eyes, breaking eye contact every now and then when they felt overwhelmed by the things they saw reflected there that both were too frightened to think about to themselves, let alone voice. They could feel each other's body heat and breath. Peter ran his eyes over her face, his eyes following the path of her scar. She noticed his gaze and shifted uncomfortably.

"I know it ain't pretty but quit lookin at it." Peter jumped slightly at her suddenly speaking and moved his eyes back to hers.

"I'm sorry, I was just..." He trailed off and let his eyes trace it again. "You've never told me how you got it." His fingers were itching to follow it like his eyes were but he wisely kept them where they were, knowing she'd get skittish if he did.

Abby let out a deep sigh and cast her eyes down. "I know I haven't. Didn't think you'd stick around long enough to really want to know." She glanced up at him, finding him staring in her eyes with a look of pleading.

"Well I did." He smiled slightly at her, trying to put her at ease. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just... I think my imaginations worse than what it really is." Abby smiled dryly.

"I very much doubt that." Peter frowned. He didn't like to think that she was certain that his imagination would pale in comparison to the real thing because he had a very active imagination. He was known, at least amongst his family, for his imagination. He finally gave into the itching in his fingers and reached out to cup her cheek, running his thumb over part of the scar.

"I don't like to think of anybody... hurting you." Abby jerked away from his touch, uncomfortable with the gesture. Her face tingled from his touch and she argued with herself about moving back into it. Peter took the choice out of her hands, moving his hand to rest on the top of the comforter. She looked into his eyes, seeing his sadness, and heaved a great sigh.

"When I was four my mother tied me to my bed when I was nappin." Peter gasped but she continued. "My father came up, holding what he called holy water and a knife. Wanted to do an exorcism. They said I was possessed by the devil but they could fix it." Peter frowned deeply, hurt for her clearly displayed in his face.

"**They **did this to you?" Without even thinking he traced the scar with the tip of his finger and Abby had to control her body tightly so she wouldn't shudder under the caring touch. She nodded shakily.

"I tried to fight 'em off, tried to get out of the ropes but I was only four and they were much stronger than me." Peter frowned even deeper and reached out to grasp her hand tightly. "I... I managed to move around a lot, loosen the knots. The knife was only 'spossed to be, I don't know, a threat, it wasn't meant to be used. But... but I was movin round so much... He forgot he even had it and... He tried to get me to stop movin, only to stop movin." Tears were running down her cheeks and Peter's heart broke.

"Shh, its okay, you can stop. You don't have to finish." Abby shook her head. She'd started, she might as well finish. It wasn't like it wasn't always playing in the back of her mind anyway.

"He cut me with the knife, an accident. Not my face though, that wasn't till later and wasn't an accident, not really. I was cryin out, cryin in pain. They threw the water on me, not all of it, only a little. I was still movin round, movin my head round. My father grabbed my head and I bit him. I was four, they were bigger than me, it was the only thing I could think of that would..." She stopped, cutting herself off with a sob. Peter's whole body lurched towards her and his arms came up around her, holding her tight to his body as she cried for a little while.

"Shh, it's okay. You're safe here." He repeated this over and over, whispered it in her ear, until she did feel safe again. She pulled away slightly, looking up into his eyes.

"When I bit him, I pissed him off. He... lashed out at me with the knife, sliced his way through my face, didn't stop till he reached my chin. I stopped movin, in shock. They dumped the rest of the water on me, pouring it into the cut. When it was gone they said I was cured. They took me to the emergency room, made me say I fell outside and cut my face on a piece of broken glass, there was always broken glass there so no one questioned it. 'Sides, no one questions that stuff at all where I'm from, at least they didn't then." Peter felt tears run down his own cheeks and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, trying to comfort her.

"Your own parents." He felt disgusted, couldn't understand how anyone could do such a thing to their own child. She'd been right, this was much worse than anything he'd envisioned.

"I was four. It's my first ever memory." Peter gasped and looked down into her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." She flashed him a small sad grin.

"Why? You didn't have nothing to do with it." Peter couldn't help but smile, remembering that that's what she'd said when he'd apologised for the government's tests on her.

"I'm still sorry. I'm sorry you had to go through that." She shrugged.

"It made me who I am today. 'Sides, I'm sure plenty of people have been through stuff like that, worse stuff too. S'not like I'm the only person ever to have psycho parents." Peter sighed and reached down to press another kiss to the top of her head.

"I promise I won't let anyone ever hurt you like that again." She smiled slightly, liking to think that that was true. No one had ever told her that before and, to her, it was more powerful than if he'd just proposed to her.

"It's a nice thought but... don't promise somethin you can't guarantee." Peter sighed. If he had anything to say about it he'd make sure no one hurt her ever again, he'd **kill **anyone who tried. A part of him wished he could kill her parents for what they'd done to her. Sure, she was right when she said it made her who she is but that person it had made her was someone who didn't think she could trust anybody. It was no wonder though, who could you trust when you couldn't trust your own parents?

"Your parents... what happened to them?" Abby shrugged.

"Dunno. Never looked back after they threw me out. Didn't want to and couldn't find any reason to. I don't care what happened to 'em." Peter smiled slightly, glad she wasn't hung up on them.

"Well you're safe here, with me." She smiled up at him but found her smile drop when she saw the conviction in his eyes. She almost felt herself believing that he'd keep her safe, that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her.

Peter saw a change in her eyes. He couldn't explain what it was but he just knew that it was a sign that she really and truly trusted him. He smiled and moved closer to her, squeezing his arms tighter around her so they were pressed together. He ran a soothing hand up and down her back and brought his forehead to press against hers. Abby's lips curled slightly up in an imitation of a smile and Peter smiled back. He felt himself being drawn to her and, before he knew what he was doing, before he could stop himself and convince himself that it wasn't a good idea , he was pressing his lips against hers.

Abby's eyes widened as his lips pressed against hers but fell closed again when she felt him kiss her. She kissed him back, opening her lips slightly. Peter groaned. The kiss felt right, her lips felt perfect pressed against his own. He pulled back slightly and moved to the corner of her lips, pressing a kiss to the small part of her lips where her scar and lips crossed. She gasped and then he was back fully against her lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth and moving on top of her so she was pressed against the mattress. They continued to kiss desperately, Abby sliding her hands up and down his back, eventually slipping underneath his shirt making them both moan at the feeling of their skin touching. Peter cupped her cheek with one hand, rubbing his thumb over her scar in reverence, and held onto her hip with his other hand.

Suddenly the lights turned on, just as Peter started trailing his hand up from her hip, and they pulled away from each other feeling startled. Peter, still on top of her, looked around the room trying to find the person who'd turned on the light. Abby stared up at him. She'd been the one to turn the light on but it had been an accident. Feeling his hand trail up her body had been a pleasurable feeling and the electricity inside her had built up until she'd accidentally turned the light on, it had happened before and had never ended favourably because the men she'd been with were always freaked out to learn she could do that.

When Peter found no one to blame for the light being turned on he turned back to look at Abby. He suddenly felt embarrassed, realising he was still on top of her and that her hands were still under his shirt. He rolled off her, onto his side, and gave her an apologetic smile. Abby felt as though the electricity flowing through her veins had decided to take up residence in her heart as it thrummed in pain. She knew what he was going to say before he even said it.

"I'm sorry I... I didn't mean for... that to happen." She gave him a small smile even though inside her heart was breaking at his words.

"S'ok. We both got... carried away there." Peter smiled slightly and nodded but refused to meet her eyes.

"Yeah, carried away. I didn't mean to... take advantage of you like that." Abby frowned and shook her head.

"You didn't take advantage." He was still refusing to look her in the eyes. She sighed knowing he didn't believe her and that he was angry at himself. "We were both... emotional after... And we both needed someone to turn to. That's all it was. It's alright. We didn't do anything too bad. We can forget about it, pretend it never happened." He finally looked up at her and she smiled in response.

"You're sure you're okay?" She smiled wider and nodded. She was more than okay after **that **kiss.

"Yes, I'm sure. Relax Peter. Stuff happens." He let out a relieved breath.

"Okay. Well I'm glad you're okay and that you're not angry at me." She smiled at him, knowing she could never be mad at him for that. "I just feel so... I mean I'm with Simone and if she ever found out..." Abby's smile dropped, remembering Simone. She quickly plastered the smile back on her face but the painful thrumming returned to her heart.

"She won't find out bout it. It was nothin anyway, Peter." He smiled slightly and nodded but was again looking off into the distance. There was an awkward silence for a moment as both tried to forget the feeling of kissing each other, of Peter being on top of Abby, of Abby's hands running over Peter's back under his shirt.

"Well, I don't know bout you but I'm beat. I think I'm gonna get some shut eye." Abby pulled the blankets tight around her body. Peter nodded and got off the bed.

"Okay, good night. I'm just going to... I'm going to take a walk." He went into the bathroom, coming back out in his street clothes. Abby watched him leave, a small frown on her face. She wanted to kick herself but settled for letting her powers explode out of her, dimly hearing the already broken television fry it's circuits. With a sigh she slipped her head under the blankets and forced herself to sleep.

Peter walked around in the hallways for a minute, not knowing where to go. He could still vividly recall every little detail of what kissing Abby felt like and pressed his hands to his eyes to try and banish the thoughts and memories. He couldn't believe he'd let himself do that. There was no way he could blame Abby, she'd been vulnerable after telling him how she'd gotten her scar. In his mind he was the only one to blame for what had happened.

Throwing open the lobby door, Peter found himself out in the city. He decided to walk around for a little while to calm down and get the memories out of his head. He was hoping that when he got back to the room Abby would be asleep because otherwise he might do something stupid again. Remembering the feel of her fingers digging into his bare back he groaned, knowing he was wishing he could feel that again, preferably with less clothes on. He stopped suddenly and looked up at the sky, asking the heavens why they'd done this to him. He was with **Simone**, he **loved **Simone, Abby was just his friend. Nothing was or **could **happen between them. He repeated this to himself until he was sure he believed it and headed back to the hotel.

When he got back he found Abby fast asleep, the covers pulled over her head. He pulled the covers off her head, tucking them under her chin instead, and sat on the bed. He was worried that if he got into the bed that he'd end up pulling her sleeping body into his arms in his sleep and didn't want to face the awkwardness of waking up that way. Getting up off the bed he went and sat in the one chair the room offered. It wasn't very comfortable but it was more comfortable than the awkwardness he knew he'd have if he awoke to Abby being in his arms. With a sigh he settled himself in, trying to get as comfortable as possible, and finally fell asleep, watching over Abby.

* * *

**Additional Author's Note:** Okay, so that was Chapter Seven. I hope you liked it as much as I do. I finally got some proper romance in there, yay! Anyway, please review, like I always say, I love getting your reviews. 


	8. Chapter Eight

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and no matter how much I wish I did, it's not going to happen. :(

**__**

Author's Note: I wasn't sure whether I'd get this weeks one up because I finished work at midnight last night and didn't get to sleep until 4 am. But I managed to get this out after all. This is the chapter I'd just finished when I started posting this story. I've hit a bit of writers block for this story so I haven't written anything for it in about two weeks but I have at least another few weeks before I get up to the chapter I'm in the middle of writing so I'm sure I'll get it done. Anyway, on with the story.

**__**

Summary: Angela Petrelli presents Abby with an offer she's sure she can't refuse.

Spark

Chapter Eight

The apartment was quiet. That's all Abby could think about as she sat, all alone, in Peter Petrelli's apartment. She'd been living with him, in his apartment, for a few months, their total time together adding up the months. It was the longest she'd ever stayed anywhere. When she was with Peter she felt the most comfortable she'd ever felt and when around Peter, Claude and Claire she couldn't claim that no one cared about her. There had been many times when she'd threatened to leave but Peter had always convinced her to stay.

They hadn't talked about what had happened between them that night in the hotel, preferring to pretend it never happened. The morning after it happened they'd woken up, taken a look at each other and quickly looked away. They never spoke about it, hadn't told anyone else it happened, but neither of them could deny to themselves that it had happened. It played in Abby's mind at least once a day, sometimes more when he'd look at her with those soulful eyes of his, but she couldn't say anything about it. Peter hadn't wanted Simone to find out and, no matter how much she disliked the woman, she couldn't go against his wishes.

She'd discovered pretty early on that she couldn't say no to Peter, that she'd do anything he wanted her to do. Stay with him in New York? Alright. Go to his brother's place? Sure. Become friends with Claire? No problem. Meet and hang around other people like them with abilities? Okay. He'd dragged her all over New York, showing her the wonders of the city. He'd introduced her to Hiro, Ando, Isaac and Matt and to her surprise and dismay she found herself liking each one of them. She'd never had this many people in her life and she had Peter to blame, or thank (she wasn't entirely sure which to go with), for it.

Almost as soon as she'd discovered that she couldn't say no to him, and pretty much the moment his lips touched hers and he said he wouldn't let anyone hurt her, she'd also discovered that she was falling (gasp) in love with him. That was unacceptable. She didn't **do **love. She'd never experienced it except for when a psychopath had claimed to be in love with her and that hadn't exactly been the best example. Even more hopeless to the case was that he was already with someone, so even if on the off chance that he felt something similar for her, it wasn't going to happen. He had Simone; the rich beautiful woman was couldn't control electricity, who could go swimming with him if he wanted to without the fear of dying in the water, who didn't have a massive scar down the side of her face, marring her features.

No, her and Peter just couldn't work like she desperately wished it could and the realization made her want to leave him and the nice life he had created for her but she couldn't do it. She'd always been a tad selfish, had to be selfish living on the streets, and she wanted to be around him even if she couldn't be **with **him. Thinking she would ever be with Peter was just a fairytale and fairytale's weren't real, she'd learnt that earlier than most. So she had to settle for loving him hopelessly while he treated her like a close friend or sister, either way completely platonic.

That morning, when she'd woken up, Claude had proclaimed that he needed some time for himself. She understood his need as a very solitary person to get away from all the togetherness Peter had created for them. **She **felt that need sometimes; having grown used to being on her own, and had had no problem with letting him get his time alone. Peter had been more panicked. He had to work that day which meant that Abby would be all alone. The one thing she didn't like about Peter was his constant need to shelter her. Sometimes she thought that he forgets that **she **saved **him**,not the other way around. She'd reminded him of this fact and that she could handle herself should anything happen. Besides, no one had seen hide nor hair of Sylar since she'd rescued Peter from him so she didn't think anything would happen. Reluctantly, after she agreed not to leave the apartment, he'd allowed Claude to leave and had left for work. Abby was alone and instead of finding the solitary comforting, like she'd thought it would, she just felt lonely.

There was a knock on the door and Abby jumped. She wasn't expecting company so she was on edge. Vaguely she thought that maybe Peter had sent Hiro and Ando or Isaac or Matt to come baby-sit her and realised with a jolt that if he had, she wouldn't mind. Getting up, she headed towards the door. Infinitely glad that there was a peephole she peered through it, her lips turning down in distaste when she saw Peter's mother smiling towards the peephole.

Her first impression of Peter's family had pretty much held up through the time she'd been living with Peter, the only exception being Nathan. On the few times she'd seen Nathan since that first fateful meeting he hadn't acted as disgusted with her as before. Sure, he still checked his wrist when they shook hands but she'd sometimes catch him staring from Peter to her and back again with a look of understanding on his face. He hadn't said any rude comments about her or told Peter she was a con artist or told him he should kick her out, and it wasn't from Claire or Peter asking him not to either, she could tell.

With a sigh, she stepped away from the door and opened it. When the door opened, Angela Petrelli stepped back, a smile on her face. Her smile dropped when she saw Abby standing in the doorway, wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants. The Petrelli matriarch looked completely out of place in the hallway of their building, all pearls and couture clothes. Abby leant against the doorframe, crossing her arms over her chest, as Angela plastered the smile back on her face.

"Sorry, Peter's not here. Maybe you should call back later." Angela rolled her eyes and shook her head, laughing slightly.

"I know Peter's not here. I came here to see **you**." Abby rose an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Really? And what would you want to see me for?" Angela's fake smile dropped briefly before being plastered back on.

"Do you really want to have this conversation in the hallway, Miss Harris? No, so how about you do the polite thing and invite me in?" Abby sighed and stepped reluctantly back, allowing the older woman to enter. Angela smiled wider, this smile seeming to be real, and stepped over the threshold. She walked towards an armchair, looking around the room with a look of distaste, while taking off her elegant wrap. Abby sighed and closed the door, moving back into the apartment towards the other woman.

"My, you really have made yourself at home, haven't you?" Angela was staring at the socks Abby insisted on leaving everywhere before moving her eyes to the jacket slung over the back one of the kitchen chairs, obviously belonging to Abby. There were plenty of things around the room that belonged to Abby and Angela looked at all of them in distaste. Abby shrugged and moved to sit on the couch.

"Well I **do **live here." Angela's face dropped at that. "But you didn't come here to talk to me 'bout how I've made myself at home, now did you?" Angela shook her head.

"You are a bright girl, I'll give you that." Abby resisted flicking her fingers to provide a bright spark to prove it to her. "Fine then, let's get down to business, shall we?" Abby rolled her eyes.

"Alright, whatever." Angela ground her teeth before plastering on a fake smile again. The older woman picked up her bag and searched through it, coming up with a check. Abby rose her eyebrows at the odd object.

"Now, I'm going to give you this check and you can look at it before I make my offer." Abby was confused about what offer she was talking about but took the check anyway. The amount written on it made her eyes widen and she quickly handed it back.

"Mrs. Petrelli, I don't..." Angela shook her head and cut her off.

"Uh, uh, my dear, just let me talk for a minute." Abby stared at her dumbstruck. "That check is yours." She'd already gathered that from seeing her name written on the top but she still didn't understand. Luckily, Angela went on. "You just have to do one thing." Abby swallowed around her suddenly dry throat.

"Okay, what's that?" Angela smiled, seeing this was already going her way.

"You have to move out of here." Abby's mouth fell open in surprise. "Sever all contact with my son and granddaughter and never come back." Abby's eyes widened even more.

"Wait, are you suggestin what I think you're suggestin?" Angela smiled.

"If you think that I'm suggesting you leave and I pay you to do so then you are correct." Abby could only find her mouth flapping open and closed, not knowing what to say to that. Angela sighed. "I know that someone... like you might run through this money quickly so let me assure you that if you... feel the need to come back to my son, to contact him or my granddaughter, all you have to do is contact **me **instead and another check like this will be delivered straight to you, our deal holding up. Got it?" Abby stood up, anger filling her body quickly. She felt the electricity flow through her body with her emotions and Angela could feel it crackling in the air.

"No, we don't **got it**. I can't believe you're suggestin this. How many times I got to tell you? I ain't here for your money. I'm here 'cause Peter **wants **me to be here." Angela sighed and crossed her legs.

"Peter doesn't **know **what he wants, he never has. But **I've **always known what he wants, what he **needs**." Abby's fingers twitched, wanting to use her powers but restraining herself.

"And you're saying he... doesn't want or need **me**?" Angela smiled and nodded.

"Exactly. What he needs is you out of his life. What he needs is to focus on his career again. What he needs is to stop with this need to be a hero. And what he **wants **is Simone." Abby's fingers stopped itching and she sat back down in her seat, looking hopeless. Angela saw the look on her face and smiled. "He wants to **marry **Simone and he can't do that with you here, distracting him." Abby stared down at the ground, feeling her heart breaking.

"He wants to marry her?" Angela nodded and sat forward in her seat. She extended the check again. Abby saw the corner of the check entering her field of vision and looked up into Angela's face.

"Yes, he does. Take the check, get out of here and let him have what he wants." Abby shook her head and pushed the check away.

"No, I'm not goin' to leave until Peter asks me to and even then I won't want his, yours or **anyone's **money." Angela sighed. She sat back and put the check back in her bag. She stood up.

"I wish you would reconsider." Abby shook her head, standing up too.

"I'm not goin to." Angela sighed again. "I think you should leave now." Angela nodded and clutched her bag.

"I think you're right. But I want you to know that this offer will always stand. You can take it up at any time." Abby snorted and shook her head, knowing that she would never ever take the money. Angela headed to the door, Abby following after her. Just as she was going through the door she stopped and turned back to face Abby. "Oh, and another thing. Peter mustn't find out about this. You know he wouldn't take this too well." Abby sneered at her.

"Damn right he wouldn't. But don't worry, your **secret's **safe with me." Angela smiled and left. Abby slammed the door shut behind her, turning and letting her powers out on the first thing she saw, sending a lamp into smithereens.

Down outside the front of the building, Angela was heading towards her car. Simone was walking up the sidewalk and smiled when she saw the Petrelli matriarch. She waved at her, smiling brightly. Angela saw Simone and smiled back, waiting by her car. When Simone arrived they air kissed each others cheeks.

"Mrs. Petrelli, what are you doing here?" Angela waved her off.

"I was just here to discuss something with Miss Harris." Simone rose her eyebrows in surprise.

"Really? What did you need to discuss with her that you had to do when Peter isn't home." Angela grinned at her.

"You are a very smart woman, Miss Deveraux. How did you know Peter wasn't home?" Simone smiled.

"I just left him. We ran into each other a little while ago. I was just stopping by here to pick up something I left the other night." Angela smiled at her. "So, what did you come here to speak to Abby about?" The other woman's name was spoken with such distain that Angela knew she could trust her with what she'd just done. With a sigh she dug around in her bag, coming up with the check. She handed it to the younger woman. Simone took the check and stared at it in surprise.

"I offered her this to get out of town, to cut off contact with Peter and Claire. Unfortunately she's either greedier than I'd thought or more stubborn because obviously she didn't take it." Simone caressed the check.

"Well maybe we should offer her more money. I could... I could put in too." Angela rose an eyebrow in surprise and considered the suggestion for a moment before shaking her head.

"Unfortunately I think it's actually the other option, I just think she's too stubborn to give in." Simone clutched the check tighter. "Oh well, I'll just have to try to convince her again another time." She reached out for the check. Simone, getting an idea, grasped it a little tighter. She reached out towards Angela, knocking her bag out of her hands and onto the pavement.

"Oh, sorry. I'll get it." Simone bent and started picking up things that had fallen out of the bag. She pretended to put the check in the bag, smiling up at Angela while doing so, but really kept it in her palm. She stood back up and handed her the bag, sliding the check in her pocket. "Well, I'll let you go. It was nice seeing you, Mrs. Petrelli." Angela smiled at her.

"You too." They air kissed each others cheeks again and then Angela got in the car and drove away. Once the car was out of her sight, Simone pulled the check out of pocket, looked at it with a smile on her face, before stuffing it back in her pocket. She had the perfect plan to get rid of Abby, once and for all.

Abby was letting her powers loose in the apartment. She was sending electricity flying around the room and felt comforted by the familiar thrum of power as it licked her body. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Abby froze, staring at it. She thought it had to be Angela coming back and angrily walked to the door. She was going to throw the door open and yell at the woman but common sense came over her at the last minute, making her look through the peephole. She groaned as she realized it was her other least favourite person standing at the door. She threw open the door and glared at her.

"What do you want?" Simone was startled by her attitude, could actually feel the electricity flowing from the other woman, making her hair stand on end like static electricity. She smiled back meekly.

"I'm, uh, just here because I left some paperwork here the other night." Abby softened slightly and let her enter, closing the door behind her. That was one of the things she really hated about living with Peter, the nights Simone came over or even worse, the nights she **slept **over.

"Alright." Simone started heading towards Peter's bedroom but stopped suddenly, turning to face Abby.

"Are you okay? You seem a little... on edge." Abby was surprised at the question coming from Simone. She sighed and rolled her shoulders, trying to relieve some tension. She felt dirty after her conversation with Angela and was definitely on edge.

"I'm okay. You know what; I'm goin to go have a shower. I suddenly feel real dirty. You'll be alright by yourself? You can let yourself out?" Simone smiled kindly at her and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll just get what I need and get out of your hair." Abby gave her a small smile before heading into the bathroom. Simone waited until she could hear the shower running and went running to the bathroom door. When she could hear Abby softly humming she ran towards the kitchen, taking the check out of her pocket. She went straight for Abby's jacket and planted the check in one of the pockets. Smiling slightly she headed into Peter's room, got her things and left the apartment, the smile not leaving her face.

**__**

Additional Author's Note: Thanks yet again for reading. I hope you liked this chapter and please leave a review. I'm desperately awaiting the second season of Heroes but I'm hoping this and some other stories I'm working on will tide me over until it comes back!


	9. Chapter Nine

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and no matter how much I wish I did, it's not going to happen. :(

**__**

Author's Note: Howdy folks! Another Friday, another chapter. If you're still reading this, yay. My reviews seem to have dwindled in the past few weeks, which is cool, but has just left me wondering if many people are still reading this. Oh well, enjoy anyway, even if you don't leave a review!

**__**

Summary: Peter confronts Abby about the check.

****

Spark

Chapter Nine

Peter rushed into his apartment door, searching around the room instantly. Abby and Claire froze from their position on the couch, staring at him like he was crazy. Peter sighed in relief, gave them both a smile and headed into his room. As soon as he was gone, Abby and Claire turned to look at each other, questioning looks on their faces. Abby shrugged and they both went back to watching the TV. Seconds later, Peter emerged from his bedroom, out of his nurse's uniform and wearing casual clothes. He walked over to them and sat on the couch next to Abby, taking a chocolate out of a box on her lap and eating it. Abby shook her head, thinking he was crazy.

"Okay, what was that about?" Peter looked at Claire, not knowing what she was talking about. Before he could even question her she sighed. "You know, the crazy barging into the room, sighing and leaving to get changed without a word? What was that?" Peter shrugged.

"I was just making sure Abby was still here." Abby snorted.

"Fraid I was taken, killed or just left 'cause I wanted to?" Peter gave her a sheepish look.

"A little of all three." He reached out to take another chocolate but she grabbed hold of his hand, halting his actions.

"I'm not goin anywhere." Peter smiled at her, using his thumb to rub the hand that was holding his. Abby, realising what he was doing, quickly let go of his hand. Claire smirked at the two of them.

"Okay, you're not going anywhere. I was just worried." Abby rolled her eyes but couldn't keep the smile off her face. The three sat eating chocolate, talking and teasing each other until there was a knock on the door. Peter got up, climbing over the back of the couch, and headed to the door, looking out through the peephole. A smile spread over his face and he opened the door. Abby and Claire turned around to see who it was, both frowning when they saw Simone.

"Hey Peter." Peter kissed her on the cheek and closed the door behind her.

"Simone. What are you doing here?" Simone smiled, pulling her scarf off her neck.

"Well, I had an idea today. I was thinking we could go out tonight for dinner. All of us." She turned towards the couch, surprised to see Claire there. "Oh, Claire, I didn't know you'd be here tonight." Claire nodded, a chocolate between her teeth.

"I came right after school. I knew Abby had been here all by herself today and came to give her some company." Simone smiled, her eyes darting towards the jacket still slung over the chair.

"Well, you can come too. Come on, it's my treat." Peter was surprised.

"Really? All of us together?" Simone nodded. Peter's face lit up. "Well come on, you two, start getting ready." Abby and Claire exchanged looks, neither one anywhere near as excited as Peter was.

"I don't know. Is that really a good idea?" Abby was trying her hardest to get out of it, not liking the idea of spending the night with Peter and his girlfriend some place she couldn't escape by simply going into her room. Peter looked at her pouting and Abby remembered it as the Peter Petrelli Pout.

"Oh, come on. We're all together and we'll be in a public place. Please Abby." Abby sighed. After all, she couldn't say no to him.

"Okay, just let me go get changed." She stood up and started towards her bedroom, Claire following after her. As soon as they were gone Simone turned to Peter, tugging on his arm urgently.

"Peter, I need to talk to you about something." Peter looked at her, worry immediately building in his gut.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" Simone sighed.

"I overheard something today when I came here to get my paperwork. I thought I'd be able to not tell you but then... well actually faced with the situation, I can't lie to you." Peter got even more concerned.

"What's wrong? What did you overhear?" Simone squealed internally, excited that this was actually working. On the outside she kept her face locked in a frown.

"When I came here earlier today... your mother was here." Peter's eyes widened in surprise.

"My mother was here? What was she doing here?" Simone sighed.

"She was making a deal with Abby." Peter stared at her in confusion.

"A deal?" Simone nodded.

"She, uh, Peter she gave Abby a check to leave here, to stop all contact with you... and Claire." Peter took a step back, not believing his mother had done such a thing. "And she took it. I heard Abby saying that she'd be gone by the end of the week, that she'd slip away without you knowing." Peter stumbled back again, surprised at the information he was getting. "And more than that... I heard her saying that she was going to get more than she'd thought she would." Peter took another stumbling step backwards, shaking his head.

"No, it's not true. You, you must have heard wrong." Simone shook her head and Peter's eyes widened again in disbelief.

"Search her things for the check. It has to still be here. I'm sorry, Peter." Peter stared at Simone, wanting it not to be true. Abby and Claire came out of her bedroom, talking, but both froze when they saw the look on Peter's face.

"Peter? What's wrong?" Peter mouthed some words but nothing could come out so he just shook his head. Abby stepped closer to him, worried about him, but he took a step away from her.

"Peter, please, what's wrong? You're scarin me." Peter stared at her, disbelief written on his face.

"Uh, nothing, let's just go out." Simone was shocked that he was just going to pretend nothing had happened. Abby stared at him for a moment before nodding and hesitantly walking towards her jacket. She picked it up and flung it around her shoulders. Simone's face lit up when she noticed something flutter out of the pocket. She moved closer to Peter, grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Peter. Look." Peter followed her gaze and felt his heart drop when he saw what she was looking at. He bent and picked it up, staring at it. He stood up, running his fingers over it.

"Why, Abby?" Abby turned to look at Peter, not knowing what he was talking about.

"Why, what?" Peter swallowed, his throat feeling dry all of a sudden.

"Why did you accept it?" Abby crinkled her forehead in confusion.

"Whoa Peter, back up. I don't know what you're talkin 'bout." Peter turned the check to face her, anger lighting up his eyes. Abby saw what it was and gasped.

"Is this what I was **worth **to you? Is this what **Claire **was worth to you?" He was yelling now. Claire, not knowing what was going on, stepped forward.

"What's going on? What's that?" Peter turned to his niece, putting the check in her hands.

"My mother," his voice caught on the word but he managed to get it out, "offered this to Abby in exchange for leaving here and not having any contact with us. And she accepted." Abby had been staring at the ground in shock but snapped her head up at that.

"I did not. I didn't accept. Your mother offered it to me but I turned it down. I gave it back to her." Peter laughed sardonically.

"If you gave it back to her, what was it doing in your pocket?" Claire turned her eyes to Abby, tears welling in them. Abby looked away from the younger girl, not able to look at her.

"I don't know. She must've... she must've set me up. But how?" She couldn't remember the older woman going anywhere near her jacket. Then it suddenly hit her and she snapped her gaze to Simone. "It was you. **You **planted it on me." Simone gave a perfected look of innocence in return of the implication.

"I didn't do anything." Abby glared at the other woman, knowing it had to have been her. Deciding to not worry about Simone for the moment she turned her attention back to Peter.

"Please, Peter, I didn't accept. I gave it back to her. You've got to believe me. Please believe me." Peter simply looked away from her.

"I wish I could believe you." Her heart slumped. "I wish I could believe you but I have the evidence right here." He swallowed again, trying to get around the lump in his throat. "I think... I think you should leave." Abby stared at him in shock. Claire, tears still shining in her eyes, grabbed hold of Peter's hand.

"No, please don't Peter. She said she didn't accept it." Peter ignored the ex-cheerleader, his eyes stuck on Abby. He'd made a deal with his mother that as soon as she showed her true motives he'd walk away from her and never look back. Even though he really didn't want to believe it was true he was still going to stick to it, not able to deny the evidence. Abby stared into Peter's eyes before nodding slowly. Claire let a sob out.

"Alright. I always said I'd leave when you asked. I may be a lot of things but I never go back on my word." She turned slowly around and went into her room. Peter closed his eyes and dropped his head, not liking this situation at all. Claire followed after Abby. When she got into the room she saw Abby gathering up all her things. There were now two beds in Abby's room, Nathan had bought another one to go in there after he found out Claire was sleeping in Abby's bed on the days she slept over at Peter's, which was most nights and that Abby was sleeping on the floor when she did. Claire went and sat on her bed.

"You didn't really agree, did you Abby?" The older woman froze and looked up at Claire.

"What do you want me to say?" Claire sighed.

"Tell me the truth." Abby sighed and turned around to sit on the bed.

"I really didn't accept." Claire smiled slightly.

"Please don't go. I'm sure we can make Peter believe you." Abby sighed.

"No, I don't think we can." With a dejected smile she shook her head. Without another word she turned and finished getting her things together.

----

Peter sat on the couch, his head in his hands. Simone was sitting next to Peter, rubbing his back while trying to soothe him. It wasn't working. Peter couldn't believe it was happening, had never thought it **would **happen. Abby's bedroom door opened and she walked out, looking like she was on a death march. Claire appeared behind her, looking like she was going to burst into tears. Peter looked up at them before looking back down, not able to look at Abby.

"Please, Peter, she didn't accept it. Don't make her leave." Peter looked at Claire sadly while Abby put her hand on the younger girls shoulder, shaking her head. Claire looked even more heartbroken. Abby walked towards the door, pausing when she got to where Peter was sitting. She opened her mouth, like she wanted to say something, before shaking her head and closing her mouth, continuing to walk again. She got to the door and Peter stood up.

"Here, I guess you should take this. You did **earn **it, after all." Abby froze, her hand on the doorknob. She shook her head, refusing to turn around, refusing to let him see the hurt on her face.

"Keep it. I don't want it." Peter's eyes widened, believing for a minute that maybe she hadn't accepted the deal his mother offered her. Before he could say anything she had opened the door and walked out.

----

Claude was on the roof where he kept his pigeons. He'd moved them from the Deveraux Building to one closer to Peter's apartment. He hadn't really spent that much time with them recently, spending too much time with Peter and Abby, and he was glad to be spending time with them. He opened one of the cages and watched as it flew away, out over the city. He moved to the ledge of the building, looking out over the city as the pigeon flew over it. Down on the street below something caught his eye, this building was lower than the Deveraux Building and it was much easier to see people on the street below. A woman was leaning against the side of a building, looking like she was crying. Ordinarily this wouldn't mean anything to Claude but this time it did because even from a distance he could tell it was Abby.

He took off in a run, running down the stairs. When he got to the bottom he headed in the direction he'd last seen Abby and was thankful when he found her still there. She was now sitting on the ground, her back against the wall and her knees drawn up to her chest, her head buried in between them. He sighed and bent down next to her. He was worried because he didn't know what was wrong and why she was out by herself. He reached out and put his hand on her arm. She jumped and looked up. Claude immediately made himself visible to her and she relaxed instantly.

"What's wrong, luv? What are you doing out here all by yourself?" Abby sniffed, trying to make herself stop crying. She hated crying, hated that it made her look weak.

"Something happened. Peter asked me to leave." To say Claude was shocked would be an understatement.

"What happened? I can't imagine **anything **making Peter ask you to leave." Abby sighed and told him all about Mrs. Petrelli offering her the check, how Peter had somehow found it in her jacket pocket and how Simone must have planted it on her because she was the only one with motive and opportunity. Claude was angry as she finished her story.

"Well that's just ridiculous. How could Peter believe such a thing? That's just so stupid. Come on; let's go knock some sense into the boy." He tried to pull her up but she got her arm out of his grasp, shaking her head.

"No, I'm not goin back there. I told him I'd leave when he asked and I did. I don't go back on my word, Claude." The invisible man grunted at her stubbornness. "I guess that's what I get for carin 'bout him. I knew I shouldn't let him in but I still did. I shouldda left as soon as I got him safely home." Claude sighed and moved to sit next to her on the pavement, putting his arm around her. He could see her point of view, shared it most of the time, but he thought that she should try to make Peter see what an idiot he was being. Even Claude knew that you shouldn't just let go of people when they care about you, no matter **what **he said the contrary.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

Additional Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please be kind and leave a review and be sure to come back next week where we'll see Peter get some answers from his mother and Simone abut what happened. :)


	10. Chapter Ten

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and no matter how much I wish I did, it's not going to happen. :(

**__**

Author's Note: Before I get to the story I have to address something. One pf my reviewers asked something and I suppose I should answer it. **AllyC **asked why Peter didn't use Matt's ability to read her Simone's mind. That's a good question. Peter didn't read her mind because he was too upset to think of it, plus if he was going to read someone's mind it should have been Abby's because she was the one it was about. But no, he was too upset to think about reading either of their minds, too upset to think about using that ability… okay to be truthful I totally didn't think about that when I wrote that but that's how I rationalised it to myself after getting that question. LOL. Oh, by the way, you can use that excuse.. ah I mean explanation for this chapter too. Hehehe.

**__**

Summary: Peter's out to get some answers.

****

Spark

Chapter Ten

Peter stormed into his mother's study angrily. Angela Petrelli looked up, surprised at the interruption. Seeing the look of anger on her sons face, Angela stopped what she was doing and stood, going to him to see what was wrong and if she could right that wrong. She put her hand on Peter's arm but he shrugged it off angrily and started pacing around the room. Angela was surprised to learn he was angry at her.

"What is it, dear? What's wrong?" Peter stared at her before shaking his head and continuing to pace.

"How could you do that?" Angela rose her eyebrows and reached out to him again.

"How could I do what? I don't have any idea what you're talking about." Peter snorted.

"You offered Abby money to leave me." Angela's eyes widened.

"I thought we agreed to keep that from you. Darling, she shouldn't have told you but I did it for your own good." Peter snorted again and shook his head. He finally stopped pacing and turned to face her.

"That wasn't for **my **own good; it was for **your **own good. And she didn't **tell **me, I found the check." Angela's eyes widened even more.

"How did you find the check when she didn't accept it?" Peter stared at her wide eyed for a moment before he regathered his bearings.

"She didn't take it?" Angela sighed and shook her head.

"No, Peter, she didn't take it. I admit I tried my hardest to get her to take it but she wouldn't. Now, let's discuss how you found it when that isn't possible." She went over to her bag where she thought the check still should be. Peter wasn't even paying attention to his mother anymore, too caught up in the information she'd provided.

"She didn't take the check. She wasn't lying to me." Peter smiled slightly; pleased to get this information before frowning when he remembered how he'd reacted. He'd thrown her out when he shouldn't have. He felt stupid; he'd been trying to show her that people could care about her and what had he done? He'd thrown her out and hadn't listened to her, that didn't seem like he cared about her at all and that was far from the case.

"Now, let me see, where did I put that check?" Angela was searching through her bag, frowning when even after dumping everything out of her bag, she still couldn't find it.

"You mean this one?" Peter had snapped back to what his mother was saying when he'd heard that she couldn't find the check. He took the check out of his pocket, handing it over to her. Angela took it in surprise, tracing her fingers over it.

"Yes, that's it. How did you get it?" Peter sighed and went to sit down in a chair.

"It fell out of her pocket after Simone told me she overheard you offer it to her." Angela's eyes widened again.

"But Simone couldn't have overheard me make the offer; I didn't run into her until I was almost in the car." Peter's eyes widened. "And even then, **I **had the check when I did run into her." Peter shrunk down in his seat. He could hear Abby's voice telling him that Simone must have planted it on her. He'd ignored the implication at the time but now it made sense.

"Was there any... opportunity for... Simone to get the check." Angela frowned and shook her head. Suddenly her eyes widened when she remembered she'd given Simone the check to explain what she'd been doing there.

"Wait, yes there was. I showed it to her. Actually, the last time I **saw **the check it was in her hand. She knocked my bag over and I thought she put it back." Peter shook his head. He felt disgusted with himself for what he'd done and even more disgusted with what it appeared Simone had done.

"So it's possible Simone kept the check and... planted it on Abby?" Angela nodded after thinking it through. She couldn't believe the younger woman had done such a thing but figured there was a good reason for it.

"Peter, if she did do what you're accusing, let me assure you she was only doing it for a good reason." Peter's eyes widened.

"What **good **reason could there be for doing that?" Angela sighed and went to sit next to her son.

"She did it because she cares about you and didn't want to loose you." Peter looked at his mother like she was crazy.

"But she **wasn't **going to loose me before she did this." Angela didn't like hearing the last statement he'd added to that. She sighed and shook her head.

"She **thought **she was going to. **I **was worried that she would lose you, that's why I offered the check." Peter shook his head, still not understanding.

"Why would she loose me just because Abby's living with me?" Angela chuckled, realising that her son couldn't see what was right in front of him.

"You really don't know, do you? You don't see it." Peter's eyes widened and he shook his head, not knowing what she meant. Angela chuckled again. "Well, it's not my place to tell you that, Peter. You're going to have to discover it yourself." Peter was confused by his mother's cryptic comment and shook his head. He stood up quickly.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I've got to try and find Abby. I've got to make this right." Without another word he turned and left. Angela couldn't help but chuckle again. She really couldn't understand how he couldn't see it but she was sure he'd realise what she was talking about soon.

----

Simone knocked on Peter's front door. He'd left a message on her machine, asking her to come over as soon as possible so she'd left immediately. He had sounded panicked on the phone and she'd rushed over as soon as she could. The door opened in front of her and she saw Peter. He looked absolutely terrible and her heart constricted realising that he looked that way because Abby was gone. He stepped out of the way to allow her to enter without a word. He was grinding his teeth and looking at her angrily. She was getting worried now.

"You asked me to come over?" He nodded and closed the door behind her. He walked over to the couch and sat on it, staring up at her.

"She was telling the truth. She didn't accept the check." She opened her mouth to say something to the contrary, but he continued. "I went and talked to my mother, she told me everything." Simone sat down heavily on the couch.

"Peter..." He shook his head and stood up because she was sitting next to him and he couldn't stand being next to her at that moment.

"No, don't say anything." She looked down at the ground. Peter started pacing. "So, because she didn't accept the check and my mother told me there was no way you could have overheard anything that leaves only one explanation." Simone rung her hands together.

"Peter..." He cut her off before she even had a chance to start.

"It was you. You planted the check on her, told me about it and then pointed it out to me." He looked down at her, shaking his head. "How could you **do **that?" She stared at him for a moment, trying to discern if he really wanted her to answer.

"I'm sorry Peter; I was only trying to get her to... I just wanted her gone and it was the only way I could think of... I'm sorry." Peter snorted and shook his head.

"How is that an excuse? You made me do something I promised myself I'd never do to her. You have no idea how much this will affect her. She always says no one cares about her and I was trying to show her that people can and do, that **I **care about her, and you made her doubt that. You made me hurt her." Simone stood up angrily.

"That's just what I'm talking about." He was shocked by her reaction. It was him who should be angry, not her.

"What? What are you talking about?" She shook her head and got in his face.

"You, showing her that you care about her. Peter, you care about her too much. **She's **some girl who saved your life, **I'm **your girlfriend, you're supposed to care about **me **more." Peter's mouth flapped open and closed for a couple of minutes, not sure how to react to that.

"I... I do." His voice sounded unsure even to him as he spoke. Simone scoffed.

"There it is again. Tell me the truth, Peter. Are you... are you in... love with her?" Peter's mouth flapped again, caught off guard by the question. Once he regained his bearings, he scoffed. He stepped away from her, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, no I'm not. Simone, that's crazy." She stepped closer to him, invading his personal space.

"Really? Prove it to me. Kiss me, right here, right now." Peter again stepped back.

"Simone, I can't just kiss you after you did what you did." Her eyebrow arched and she stepped forward again.

"That just proves my point. If you want to prove that you care more about me than you do about her, that you don't love her and you do love me, then kiss me." Peter stared at her for a moment before stepping closer to her, putting his hand on her cheek and bringing their lips together.

The first thing he noticed when he kissed her was that all the passion and love he used to feel when kissing her was gone but he chalked that up to the fact that he was angry at her. He let himself go, let himself melt into the kiss. Unbidden, an image of Abby popped into his minds eye. He could still easily remember what it had been like kissing Abby and it was easy to slip into those thoughts while kissing Simone. He tried to shut her out of his mind but he couldn't. In his mind he was kissing Abby and he felt himself kissing Simone more passionately. Simone smiled into the kiss, feeling like she'd won. Peter trailed his hand around to the back of her neck, angling her head better before trailing it down her back.

Suddenly he felt something building within him, something that he knew wasn't really a part of him but something that he'd borrowed. It spread throughout his body, starting from his chest and radiating outwards. His fingers started tingling. Simone pulled his bottom lip into her mouth and started sucking on it making him groan. In his mind he was still kissing Abby and the tingling in his fingers exploded out of him with the pleasure the kiss created inside him and he zapped her with a bolt of electricity from his fingers. Simone gasped and pulled away from him. Peter stared at her then stared down at his fingers, still seeing little flecks of electricity crackling out of them.

"Oh my God, you're thinking about her now. You were thinking of **her **when you were kissing **me**." Peter stared back up at her, knowing it was true, knowing he couldn't deny it.

"Simone..." She shook her head.

"Tell me you're not in love with her **now**, Peter." All he could do was stare at her, his mouth hanging open. He finally understood what his mother had been talking about, what had been the reason for kissing her that night, why he felt such a need to protect her. It all made sense now and he didn't know why he hadn't let himself see it before that moment.

"Simone... I'm sorry." Simone sighed and looked away from him.

"That's what I thought. Goodbye Peter." She headed towards the door and opened it. She stopped before leaving, turning back to him. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry for what I did." She smiled slightly and left. Peter stared after her with a shocked look on his face. He really was in love with Abby, but she was gone. He really had to find her now, he had to tell her how he felt about her and apologise for ever not believing her. He just hoped he hadn't **completely **ruined everything and she would give him a chance to prove how much he really did care about her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

Additional Author's Note: I hope you liked that chapter. And I know I'm starting to be annoying but please leave a review. It gives me much joy:) See you next week.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and no matter how much I wish I did, it's not going to happen. :(

**__**

Author's Note: Okie dokie, another week another chapter. Here's hoping you enjoy!

**__**

Summary: Abby wants to leave the city but Claude doesn't want her to. Will he convince her to stay?

****

Spark

Chapter Eleven

A cold draft blew through the small, cheap hotel room. Abby sat in the corner, a heavy jacket draped over her shoulders to ward off the chill, a map of the country in front of her. Peter had kicked her out a week before and now she was trying to find somewhere to go, somewhere far away from New York and away from Peter. The city reminded her too much of him and she had to get as far away from it to get as far away from **him**. It was too painful looking around the city and being reminded of him. She had a similar reason for why she never returned to her home town, she didn't do well with bad memories.

The door opened and closed by itself and she knew Claude had arrived. Even though she couldn't see him or anything he was carrying, she could definitely smell what he had in his arms. He'd gone out to get dinner and he'd obviously found some. He appeared and Abby couldn't help but laugh when she saw the bucket of chicken in his arms. He gave her a small smile in return and put the chicken in front of her before sitting down with her. They both reached into the bucket and took out a piece of chicken each.

"I went in to check on Peter while I was gone." Abby looked down at the mention of Peter Petrelli. Claude noticed this and sighed. "He didn't know I was there, I think he was too busy to even **notice **I was there." Abby shrugged.

"Yeah, well, good for you." She picked up her map again and started searching it more intensely than before. Claude sighed.

"He's been looking for you. He knows you didn't do it." Abby shrugged but didn't look up from her map.

"Sounds like you **talked **to him, not just watched him." Claude shook his head.

"No, I heard him talking to Claire and Nathan. He even has his **brother **helping in looking for you. And Simone's gone, for good." Abby froze for a moment and glanced up at him before looking back at her map.

"Well, that's interestin an all but I don't know why you're tellin me this." Claude sighed and snatched the map out of her hands, forcing her to look at him.

"He knows you didn't do it and he's **looking **for you. He **misses **you. Stop being so bloody stubborn and go back to him. I've never seen the poor bloke looking this bad and **I **beat him up with a stick and threw him off a roof!" Abby rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You want me to go back to him? Why, so he can accuse me of doin somethin else I didn't do and kick me out again? I always knew I was better off on my own but I forgot that when I was with him. As soon as I'm on my own again, doin what I was doin before I met Peter Petrelli, the better!" Claude shook his head and scoffed.

"You know I'm the first one to say that being on your own is better than being with people but I think I might just be wrong." Abby looked at him in shock. "You bring out something in him and he brings out something in you. You **need **each other." Abby scoffed and snatched her map back.

"I don't **need **anythin from **anyone**." She spread it out in front of her again. Claude shook his head.

"I think you do. And even if you don't believe that **you **need **him **then believe me when I say **he **needs **you**." Abby refused to look up at him.

"No one needs **me**, Claude. I'm useless to everybody. You want to know the real reason I saved Peter when Sylar had him?" Claude rose his eyebrows and nodded as she finally looked up at him.

"Why?" She laughed sardonically and shook her head.

"Because I couldn't imagine anyone dieing to save my life. I didn't necessarily want to **die **but there was no way I was goin to let anyone else die to save such a worthless and meaningless life as mine." Claude had never seen her so self pitying and he didn't like it.

"Please Abby, just go back to Peter." She shook her head, her eyes glued to some place on the map.

"No, I'm not goin to do that. And I'm not goin to need your hospitality anymore either; I know exactly where I'm goin to go." Claude tried looking at the map to see where she was going but she quickly folded it up before he could see.

"Abby..." She stood up and headed towards the bed.

"First thing in the mornin I'll be out of your hair. And we can both go back to bein what we were before **Peter Petrelli **turned our lives upside down." Claude watched her, knowing there was nothing he could do to change her mind but wishing there was.

----

Claude snuck into Peter's apartment. The man was laying on the couch, the phone clutched in his arms, fast asleep. Claude sighed and moved closer to him. He put his hand on Peter's shoulder, immediately waking him up. Peter muttered Abby's name and looked around hopefully, his face falling instantly when he saw it was only Claude. He sat up, still clutching the phone and looked around the room, hoping Abby was with him. No such luck.

"Claude, what are you doing here?" Claude sighed and sat down.

"I just came to tell you that you're going to have to extend your search for Abby to outside the city." Peter looked confused.

"How do you know that?" Claude looked away, feeling guilty.

"Because she was staying with me." Peter's face lit up hearing this news and he stood up. "But she's gone now. She left this morning." The empath's face fell again.

"She left?" Claude nodded. "Why didn't you stop her? Why didn't you tell me she was with you?" Claude rolled his eyes.

"I didn't tell you she was with me because I agreed with her... at first. I tried to stop her but that woman's stubborn." Peter smiled slightly, knowing just how stubborn she was. He could just imagine her stubbornly refusing to listen to reason.

"Do you have any idea where she went?" Claude shook his head.

"She wouldn't tell me. I think she knew I was going to come tell you." Peter grinned ruefully.

"Probably. How long ago did she leave? Maybe we have time to stop her." Claude shook his head.

"Even if we did, I don't know what direction she took off in. I'm sorry Peter; I tried to get her to come back here." Peter sat down again, slumping into his seat.

"Its okay, Claude. I only have myself to blame." He hadn't slept properly since Abby had left; too busy looking for her to get a proper nights rest, and it was catching up to him now. Claude sighed and pulled the younger man up, pushing him towards his bedroom.

"Go get some rest, Peter. You look like the living dead and there's nothing left to do now." Peter sighed and let himself be pushed. He entered his bedroom and looked back, finding Claude gone. He wasn't sure if it was because the invisible man was already gone, if he was just too exhausted to keep using his abilities to see him or a mixture of the two so he sunk onto the bed, closing his eyes and drifting off into a deep sleep.

----

Straight away, Peter knew he was having one of his dream/premonitions. He was in bed, completely naked, with Abby. The two were moving together like they were made for one another and Peter felt at peace for the first time since she'd left. A flash of light filled the area and Peter suddenly found himself standing beside the bed wearing his pyjama bottoms. Two bodies were still moving blissfully in the bed and his heart felt like it was being shattered into a million pieces at the sight. The man now moving with Abby turned to look at him, an evil looking smirk on his face and he realised that the man that had taken his place was Sylar. He tried to reach out to pull the evil man off her but he couldn't seem to reach him even though he was standing right in front of him.

Another flash and he was back moving blissfully with Abby. He leant down and kissed her passionately, feeling pleasure radiate through his body. Yet another flash and he was back beside the bed. This time Sylar and Abby weren't moving together but instead sitting up in the bed, obviously both naked but sheets covering them. Sylar looked up at him, that evil looking smirk firmly in space, and pulled the sheets tight around Abby's body showing that she was clearly expecting. Peter felt bitter tears sting his eyes and looked from the sight of Abby's pregnant belly up to her eyes. She looked sad and could only stare down to her side, away from both men. He looked into Sylar's eyes and saw sick looking glee.

"She will give me what I've always wanted and we will all be powerful." Sylar's voice was filled with evil malice towards the other man. Peter felt himself screaming out.

"No!" The sound reverberated around the room, filling the silent space. Sylar simply laughed evilly, his laughter competing with Peter's screams. Tears started streaming down Abby's cheeks and he reached out for her, wanting to protect her.

Peter woke up with a start, looking around the room. Without thinking he got up and headed to the other bedroom. He threw open the door but the only sight that greeted him was two empty beds and Abby's obviously hadn't been slept in for a while. Peter sunk down on Abby's bed, fear and panic filling his body. He knew what Sylar wanted with her but he couldn't protect her, couldn't stop it from happening. He curled up on her bed, smiling faintly when he realised he could smell her on her pillow, and drifted off again, clutching it tightly to his chest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

Additional Author's Note: This chapter was a little shorter than previous ones but oh well. After weeks and weeks of writers block I've finally managed to start writing this story again. I'm pretty sure that the chapter I've just started writing will be the last or at least second last, so not much longer to go. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and reviews would be nice. :-)


	12. Chapter Twelve

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and no matter how much I wish I did, it's not going to happen. :(

**__**

Author's Note: This chapter almost didn't go up because today is my mother's birthday (yay, happy birthday mum!) but obviously I managed to get it up on time. Enjoy this chapter.

**__**

Summary: Abby arrives at the one place she feels safe and Isaac paints a series of predictions that aren't good.

****

Spark

Chapter Twelve

Abby pulled up outside Sam's house. She smiled slightly at the sight of the familiar looking house. As soon as she'd seen his town on the map she knew that she'd wanted to go spend some time with him. After everything she had gone through with Peter she really needed to feel safe, secure and cared about. Besides, Sam's was the place she ended up most times after she left somewhere so it was only natural that she end up there again.

She got out of the car and headed towards the house. She moved the board over the front door slightly out of the way and squeezed through. Sam was sitting in the living room watching TV and looked up at her as soon as she made her entrance. A look of concern passed over his face seeing her and he immediately stood up and made his way to her. Abby sighed and let him pull her into a hug.

"Abigail, what are you doing here? I thought everything was going well with Peter." She'd written him a few times, telling him how everything was going but she hadn't told him anything about the mess that had led to her standing in front of him.

"It was but that changed quickly." Sam frowned and led her to sit down in an overstuffed armchair.

"What happened? I really thought things would be different with that boy." Abby sighed and stared down at her hands. To be truthful, so had she. She told him all about Mrs. Petrelli's offer and he'd looked impressed that she hadn't accepted. She told him all about Simone planting the check on her and how Peter had found it and asked her to leave. Sam had simply frowned and shook his head.

"But I guess I should have expected that, right? I mean what did I think was goin to happen? I should know better by now." Sam gave her a sad smile and reached out to squeeze her hand.

"You relax here; I'll go make you some tea." He smiled kindly at her, making her smile in return, and left for the kitchen.

----

Isaac snapped out of one of his trances and stepped back, seeing what he had painted this time. He wasn't expecting what he saw. An older man was standing in a kitchen, whispering into a phone. There was a doorway and through it he could just make out the figure of a woman sitting in an overstuffed chair. He could tell that something evil was going on with the man as there was a dark shadow surrounding the man and the phone call. He had no idea who either person in the painting was as he'd never seen the man before and the woman had her back to him. He had no way of telling who the person on the phone was either.

With a frustrated sigh he moved the painting and put up a fresh canvas. He picked up a new paint brush and concentrated on slipping into another trance. He felt like he had to help someone in the painting but just wasn't sure who or why. He was hoping that he could paint something more to go on, maybe give him an idea who he had to help, where they were and what his time frame for helping them was. His eyes turned white and he started painting again.

----

Sam came back into the living room, two cups of tea in his hands. He smiled kindly at Abby and handed her one. When he'd entered the room she'd been in a contemplative state, a frown firmly in place, and hadn't snapped out of it until the tea had been right under her nose. She smiled slightly at him and took the cup, taking a small sip. Sam sighed, knowing she'd been hurt by what Peter had done.

He hadn't expected the young man to hurt her. He'd been sure he was different to all the other men she seemed to attract. It was easy for him to see that she'd been in love with him and he found himself feeling slightly guilty but he shook that off. Peter Petrelli had hurt her so there was really no need to feel guilty. He'd done something he thought was best for everybody and was sure that even if she didn't see it that way at first she would after it was all done.

Abby looked up, smiling at him. He smiled back at her and glanced at the clock. The same time the next day things would be different, he was expecting someone, and he knew that Abby would probably feel betrayed at first but he'd only done what he'd done for her... and to be truthful a little for himself, but everyone would be safer after it all happened and she'd just have to deal with it.

----

Once again Isaac snapped out of his trance. The sight that greeted him this time shocked him. Now he knew who he had to help, he just didn't know where she was. This painting was of the same kitchen as before. The man who'd been on the phone the last time was sitting at the fold up table in the corner of the room. He had a pleading look on his face, directed at the young woman sitting across from him. The young woman in question was easy for Isaac to identify; the scar on her face gave her away. It was Abby and she had a look of anger mixed with fear on her face. Another man was sitting next to her and that same shadow that had been over the phone call was over him. Isaac knew this man was who he had to save her from.

Still feeling like he could get more information he moved this painting next to the first one and put up yet another blank canvas. He had to find out where she was and some kind of time frame. From the looks of the painting he'd just completed it didn't look like she was in any immediate danger but he wanted to make sure it stayed that way. He picked up his brush again and let himself slip into another trance. He felt like he would be running out of time and wanted to get this done quickly.

----

"I'm feeling kind of tired, Sam. You mind if I go lie down?" Sam had been staring off into space; thinking about what he'd done, but snapped his gaze back to his young friend. He saw a look of worry on her face and plastered a smile on his own to allay her concern.

"Of course not, go ahead." Abby gave him a concerned look before nodding and heading off to the spare bedroom. Sam sighed and went into the kitchen. He couldn't help agonising over what he'd done. He'd been so sure at the time that it was the right thing to do but he wasn't so sure anymore. But there was nothing he could do now, the wheels were already set in motion and nothing could be done to stop them. No matter what regrets he was feeling now he had to carry through with what he'd started.

----

Isaac stood back from his new painting, his eyes going back to normal. This time the painting didn't look anywhere near as harmless as the other two. Abby was backed against a wall, a look of fear firmly in place, and the shadowed man was standing in front of her, leaning into her and blocking off any possible escape. The older man from earlier was in the foreground of the painting, lying on the floor with his head cut open and blood seeping onto the floor. He'd had his suspicions before but now he was certain that the shadowed man was Sylar and from the looks of this painting Abby was in huge trouble.

He quickly rushed over to his phone and dialled Peter's number. Peter had been looking for Abby for weeks now and he knew the other man would definitely want to know that she was in trouble. The phone rang longer than he'd thought it would, Peter had been keeping a vigil over the phone in case Abby rang. Finally the phone was answered but it wasn't the voice he was expecting.

"Hello, Peter Petrelli's apartment, how can I help you?" It was Claire answering the phone. Isaac sighed.

"Claire, it's Isaac. Is Peter there, I really need to talk to him." Claire sighed heavily.

"He's here but he's asleep. He hasn't been sleeping well and unless it's an emergency... or something about Abby I'm going to have to take a message." Isaac sighed. He knew the girl was just trying to look out for her uncle but this **was **urgent, it was a matter of life and death.

"It's both; it's an emergency about Abby." Claire's eyes widened.

"Abby's in trouble?" Isaac nodded even though he knew she couldn't see him.

"Look, just wake him up and send him over to my place. He really needs to see this." He hung up without another word and Claire took off to wake up Peter. When she'd arrived earlier she'd been surprised not to find Peter on the couch. He'd spent most of his time since Abby had left on the couch, the phone kept close to him in case she called and an eye on the door in case she came back. When she hadn't found him there she'd gone to his room to see if he was finally getting some proper rest but she hadn't found him there either.

Thinking he'd gone out to look for her, like he'd done a number of times, she'd been about to go when she heard a noise coming from the bedroom Abby had occupied. She went to investigate, hoping Abby had come back, but instead had found Peter fast asleep on Abby's bed, clutching her pillow, and the biggest smile she'd seen since Abby left firmly placed on his face. With a sigh she'd sat down on the other bed, her one, and watched over him. She'd been sitting there when the phone had rung and she'd gone to answer it hoping it was Abby. She'd been surprised to hear Isaac's voice instead.

"Peter, Peter wake up." Peter frowned at the intrusion on his rest and groaned, clutching the pillow a little tighter. "Peter, wake up, it's important." He turned over, face down on the bed. Claire sighed. "It's about Abby." That did it. Immediately he sat up, looking around the room in confusion.

"Abby? Is she here? Is she alright? What's wrong?" Claire sighed. She didn't really know what was wrong and it was worrying her.

"She's not here. Isaac just called. I think he must have painted something about her because he said it's an emergency about Abby and that I should send you over to his place because there's something you really need to see." Peter was up immediately and heading towards the door. That was the good thing about falling asleep in your clothes. Claire trailed after him.

"Okay, you stay here Claire." Claire frowned and shook her head.

"No, I'm coming with you." Peter sighed.

"If it's an emergency about Abby that he painted I might have to leave right away, like I did when I had to save you. I'm not going to put you in that danger." Claire stomped her foot angrily. She knew she was acting childish but she was worried about her friend.

"If you have to leave right away I'll come with you. I want to know what's wrong too. And it's not like I can get hurt." Peter stopped and turned to her angrily.

"Claire, you are going to stay here. We don't know what's wrong, if it involves something... or someone who **could **hurt you or if I'm going to be able to get there in time anyway. If that's the case I don't want to lose you as well as her." Claire sighed, seeing his point. He calmed down slightly, reaching out to put his hand on her shoulder and giving her a small smile. "Please, just stay here." Claire sighed and nodded.

"Alright, I'll stay. Just make sure you save her." Peter sighed and turned back around again.

"I'll try my hardest." Claire smiled a small smile as she watched him leave the building.

----

Isaac blinked, coming out of his trance. He'd decided to try to paint one last painting while waiting for Peter, hoping to find something to tell him where this was going to take place or when. This painting was not what he'd been hoping for. The shadowed man he now knew was Sylar was standing over a body, looking down at it angrily. The body, with its head split open in a pool of blood in typical Sylar fashion, was Abby. Her body was twisted, looking like she'd been trying to run away, and her hands were raised, looking like she'd either been trying to fight him off or use her powers against him. Either way, it obviously hadn't worked.

The door opened behind him and he quickly moved the painting. He knew it was Peter and that if he saw this painting first he'd simply panic and run off trying to find her to save her without any further information. He arranged the paintings in order, keeping the last one out of the way. Turning around he saw Peter running down his stairs and offered the haggard looking man a small smile.

"Good, you're here." Peter nodded and came to stand next to the painting.

"It sounded like it was urgent." Peter was looking at the first painting, a look of confusion on his face.

"I painted this first." Peter's eyebrows rose hearing that it was simply the first painting. "I didn't know what it was but it had me a little worried so I decided to paint another one." He moved the first painting, revealing the second. Peter's eyes went straight to Abby. He reached out to touch her.

"Abby." He whispered, more to himself than Isaac. The painter nodded.

"I'm pretty sure that's Sylar." Peter turned his eyes to the man Isaac was pointing at and nodded. His eyes moved to the other man.

"And that's Sam. He's a friend of Abby's. She took me there after she'd rescued me from Sylar." Isaac's eyes widened at this bit of information.

"He's her friend?" Peter nodded. Isaac sighed. "Well then he betrayed her because he was obviously on the phone to Sylar in the first painting." Peter nodded.

"Are there anymore I should see?" Isaac nodded and removed the second picture, revealing the third in which Sam was dead. Peter gasped, his eyes moving quickly over the dead form of Sam and once again going straight to Abby. His heart broke a little, seeing the fear on her face. He turned and started making his way to the door.

"Where are you going, Peter?" Peter didn't stop.

"I know where Sam lives so I'm going to go stop this from happening." Isaac sighed. He debated with himself over showing Peter the last one but finally came to a decision when Peter was halfway up the stairs. He grabbed the last one and ran over to him.

"Make sure you stop this from happening too." Peter glanced over before stopping completely at the sight in front of him. He felt frozen in fear in worry.

"This can't be right. He wouldn't hurt her, that's not all he wants from her." He knew exactly what Sylar wanted her, had seen it in one of his visions. "He wants her to bare him a child." Isaac's eyes widened. He was shocked at hearing that.

"Well, knowing Abby, maybe this is what happened when she refused him." Peter nodded, his face set in grim determination.

"I'm going to make sure he doesn't even get to chance to proposition her." He continued on his way, taking his cell phone out. He dialled his brother's number and waited for him to answer.

"Peter, what is it?" He'd obviously taken the time to look at his caller id. Peter didn't hesitate to ask.

"Nathan, I need you to organise a plane for me, I know you have the power to do that." Nathan sighed.

"What for?" Peter growled angrily, surprising Nathan.

"Abby's in trouble. Isaac painted her getting killed by Sylar; I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen." Nathan was shocked.

"What, you're going to give him another person to kill? Remember, when you met Abby **she **was saving **you **from him. Do you think it's wise to...?" Peter cut him off.

"I don't **care **what's wise." Nathan was shocked into silence. "He's got her, he's going to **kill **her, and I can't let that happen." The anger in his voice frightened Nathan although he'd never admit it. Suddenly all the anger drained from his voice and he sighed. "I love her, Nathan." While he'd suspected that his little brother loved the electrical woman he'd never admitted it to him. Nathan sighed.

"Go to the airfield. I'll have a plane waiting for you to take you wherever you need to go." Peter smiled, hailing down a cab.

"Thanks." Nathan smiled.

"Eh, I know you'd never forgive me if I didn't help you and she died." Peter smiled slightly. He knew that his brother had never really liked Abby, had tried to get him to sever all contact with her, and while he'd been helping him to find her he knew that he was doing so grudgingly. Getting his brother's support meant the world to him, meant that he was okay with him being in love with the closed off woman.

"Really, Nathan, thank you." Nathan smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Now let me go so I can organise this plane." Peter nodded and both hung up. On the cab ride to the airfield Peter could only hope that he'd get there in time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

Additional Author's Note: Mwahahahaha, I agree with Greg Grunberg at Comic Con, Milo's **my **hero too. LOL


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and no matter how much I wish I did, it's not going to happen. :(

**__**

Author's Note: Sorry I didn't get this posted in time last week but I had a funeral to attend and didn't really feel up to going on the internet to post and then after that my laptop decided it didn't want to get power anymore and the battery went dead. It took me ages to be able to get some of my stuff out of it and I managed to get this and a couple more chapter but I lost the last chapter I was writing because it wasn't finished yet and now I'm going to have to start all over again and I have a feeling it's not going to be as good as the original one I was writing was. Oh well. Oh yead, this part sucks, I admit it, but when I was writing it I felt like this story needed a lighter moment. I almost got rid of it but I like the end of it so I thought, whatever, let's put it in. Besides, it means there's more romance.

**__**

Summary: Abby dreams.

****

Spark

Chapter Thirteen

As much as she was angry at him, Abby couldn't deny her true feelings for Peter in her dreams. She was dreaming that all was right, that she was still living with him. Peter, Abby and Claire were sitting around on his couch. Claire was in the middle of the two older people, a bowl of popcorn on her lap. They were in the middle of watching a movie. Peter rolled his eyes, watching the screen. He had no idea why Claire had chosen this particular movie, it seemed more like one Hiro would choose. He was not having a good time.

"Okay, remind me, why are we watching Spiderman?" The two women shushed him.

"We're watching this because Toby Maguire looks fine in his Spideysuit." Peter pretended to gag at Claire's comment. The two women laughed.

"Hey, do you think there's someone out there who can really shoot webs out his wrists?" Abby asked. Peter snorted and shook his head.

"I don't think so. I don't think that's possible." Abby snorted and leant forward in her seat to look at him.

"Yeah, cause electrical woman, indestructible girl and the human sponge seem possible?" Claire laughed at Abby's comment. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Okay, you got me there." Abby smiled before looking like she was deep in thought.

"Anyway, maybe there's someone out there who's Mama got bit by a spider while pregnant and ended up with someone who can shoot webs out their wrists." Peter rolled his eyes again.

"I don't think it works like that. If it did how would it explain us?" Abby shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe Claire's powers developed 'cause her Mama's a human torch and she had to build a tolerance to things like that." Claire nodded, thinking it made sense. "And maybe **her **Mama got her powers 'cause her mother was a fire-fighter or fire starter or somethin. And **my **Mama probably stood too close to electrical lines." Peter laughed.

"How would that explain me?" Abby shrugged.

"I don't know, stood too close to a sponge?" Claire laughed, almost choking on the popcorn. Peter chuckled and shook his head while Abby grinned.

"Oh, hey, be quiet you two, Peter Parker's just about to save Mary Jane." Peter rolled his eyes.

"Like that's something you haven't seen already." He muttered under his breath. Claire reached out to smack him over the back of his head while Abby snorted, moving back in her seat.

"Yeah, well, after that's the upside down kiss and I'm not going to miss that." Claire was staring at the screen and she started mouthing Mary Jane's line in the lead up to the kiss. When they kissed both girls sighed romantically while Peter rolled his eyes.

"Surely all that water got up his nose. That wouldn't be the best kiss in the world." Claire smacked him again.

"Oh shut up, it's still a romantic kiss." Peter rolled his eyes. Claire sighed dreamily again. "Oh, to find a man like Peter Parker." Peter's eyes widened, not particularly liking hearing Claire talk about men like that.

"Hey, Pete, you ever noticed that you share the same initials as Spiderman there? And more than that, you share the same name?" Abby chuckled at her own discovery. "Ha, Peter Petrelli, Peter Parker. P. P, P. P. Peter, Peter. Ha." She chuckled and Claire joined her in laughing. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Wow, quite a discovery you made there, Abby." He snorted and shook his head. Abby narrowed her eyes at him. She got a wicked idea and pointed her finger at him, making it like a gun. She shot a small amount of electricity at him, not enough to do any damage, just enough to give him a small shock. Peter yelped when it hit him and turned to glare at her. Claire laughed.

"Ooh, do that again, we might be able to get him to shut up." Abby smirked and lifted her hand to do it again. Peter shook his head, putting his hands up in defence.

"No, Abby, don't do it." Abby simply smirked wider and shot again. At the last minute Peter pushed her hand away, making the electrical shot hit the TV instead. There was a bang, some smoke and the TV went blank. All three turned to look at the now exploded TV.

"Look what you made me do, Petrelli." Peter rose his eyebrows.

"Me? **You're **the one who did it." The two glared at each other and Claire rolled her eyes. She got up and took the DVD out.

"Oh well, I might as well go home and finish this off. You guys want to come?" Both of the other two shook their heads, not taking their glares off each other.

"Nah, think I'm gonna see if I can fix this thing." Abby was sure she could undo whatever she had done. Peter snorted.

"And I'd better stay here to make sure she doesn't blow anything else up." Abby glared even more at him and Peter smiled in return. Claire laughed at the two of them and took off. Once she was gone Abby got off the couch and went to the TV, inspecting it. Peter watched her for a moment, a contemplative look on his face, before getting up and going to stand behind her.

"So, you really think that kiss was romantic?" Abby shrugged, still trying to figure out if there was something she could do.

"I dunno. 'Sppose it's romantic, I've never really had that many romantic moments in my life so I'm not really the best judge. All I know was that it sure looked nice." Peter nodded before stepping closer to her, tipping her head back and giving her her very own upside down kiss. Abby's eyes widened as his lips touched her own, not sure what to make of this. She was getting a crick in her neck and turned around to face him, her lips not leaving his. As soon as she was facing him his arms came up around her, holding her against him. Abby couldn't help but moan and kiss him back, the passion rising as she responded.

It was easy to dream that she was kissing Peter because she knew exactly how it really felt. She found herself pushing him back towards the couch, pushing him down onto it and straddling him, never once breaking from the kiss. Peter chuckled into the kiss and ran his hands over her body. Abby moaned again but had to break away from him to catch her breath. As she was catching her breath Peter moved his kisses to her neck, making her moan and clutch him to her.

"I don't care 'bout that other kiss, this is plenty romantic for me." Peter chuckled and rose to kiss her lips again. This time it was only a quick peck. He pulled away again, reaching up to caress her head, and smiled at her.

"I love you, Abby." Abby smiled back at him. Sure, she knew this wasn't real, but she was happy to stay in the dream.

"I love you too, Peter." Peter smiled and brought his lips back to hers, kissing her passionately.

While she slept, Abby was smiling. Someone was standing in the doorway, leaning against the door, watching her. The man pushed himself away from the door and moved closer to her. He bent and swept his hand over her face, seeing she was happy. He heard her moan and wondered what she was dreaming, if she was dreaming of him. He figured that she probably wasn't but he could still hope. He leant forward and placed a kiss on her slightly pouted lips.

"Soon, my love, soon you will be mine." Sylar stood back up and backed out of the room. Outside the door he ran into Sam, the man who had called him. The older man was ringing his hands together nervously and the sight amused Sylar.

"What are you going to do to her?" Sylar could see the worry for her in the other man's eyes and smiled what he thought was kindly but was just disturbing.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill her. I promise. Of course she **will **have to be disciplined for what she did, but I won't kill her." Sam gasped but knew not to say anything about what the evil man in front of him had just said.

"And Peter Petrelli, what about him?" Sylar's face turned sour hearing the empath's name.

"He, I **will **kill. And now, with her by my side and hating him, I'll have the perfect way to get to him." The evil grin returned. He slapped the older man on the back, somewhat cheerfully. "Now, I suggest you get some sleep. I have a feeling she's going to be... surprised to see me in the morning and I need you alert to explain to her why I'm here." Sam nodded and trudged off to his room. Sylar watched him go, practically salivating. Every fibre in his being was telling him to kill the old man and take his ability but he couldn't, not yet. He had to hold out, to wait until Abby was back on his side. Then he wouldn't even have to kill the old man... just Peter Petrelli.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

Additional Author's Note: If you didn't like this part, I don't really blame you. Anyway, I'm pretty sure the next chapter is better but I'll let you be the judge of that next week. Oh yeah and if you review this part please don't flame because like I said, **I **don't even think this part is all that good and I don't need anyone telling me how bad it is in a rude sort of way.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and no matter how much I wish I did, it's not going to happen. :(

**__**

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay. My internet connection has been mucking up the past couple of weeks, this is the first time in two weeks that I've been on the internet. Because of this I haven't had a chance to re-read this chapter like I usually do so there may be mistakes and it might be crap. Anyway, on with the story.

**__**

Summary: Sylar makes his presence known.

****

Spark

Chapter Fourteen

Abby woke up and looked around the room. She could hear voices whispering and was confused, not knowing who Sam could be talking to. Suddenly she realised that she recognised the other voice but was hoping beyond hope that she was wrong. She got up and crept out of her room, creeping along the wall until she could peek into the kitchen, where the voices were coming from. The sight in the kitchen shocked her. Sam was sitting at his old table, staring down at his plate, and Sylar was standing at the stove, making eggs and talking laughingly. Something made Sylar realise she was there, even though she hadn't made a sound, and he turned to her, a huge smile on his face.

"Come on in, Sleepy Head. We were wondering when you were going to get up." Abby stared at him in shock. A part of her wanted to turn and run away, get as far away from the mad man as possible, but she couldn't leave Sam there alone with him. Sylar chuckled seeing she wasn't moving and walked towards her, a plate of eggs in his hands. She couldn't help but flinch as every fibre in her being wanted to run away.

"Abigail, come sit down." Sam looked and sounded pleading. Abby shifted her gaze from the psychopath now standing in front of her to her old friend.

"Sam, get out of here." Sylar chuckled and Sam made no move to leave. This shocked Abby even more. "Sam, this is Sylar. Get out of here!" Again he didn't move and Sylar laughed louder, taking another step towards her.

"He knows who I am. **He **invited me here, after all." Abby had been staring at Sam, pleading with her eyes for him to leave, but as soon as Sylar said that her eyes snapped back to him.

"What? How? Why?" Sam looked away from her. Her eyes looked betrayed and he couldn't stand looking in them. Sylar rolled his eyes but chuckled again. He reached out and put his arm around her, making her flinch again, and led her towards the table. He pushed her to sit down and she sat, too shocked to do anything else. Sylar sat down next to her.

"Should I tell her or do you want to?" Sylar smiled a twisted smile at Sam. Sam shook his head, still refusing to look up.

"I don't want to tell her." Sylar chuckled at that and shook his head.

"Okay, I'll tell her. You see I found Sam by myself. I came here to... well I don't have to tell you, do I?" He grinned evilly and it sent shivers up Abby's spine. "I got here and someone had told him all about me. I wonder who that could be." His grin disappeared and he glared at her. "But something very interesting happened. He told me he could deliver Peter Petrelli... and you... to me. He told me all about your relationship with him, how you were going to stay with Peter, and that you'd inevitably come back to him when you... what were your words Sam? Stuffed things up?" Abby turned and looked at Sam sharply. Sam was refusing to look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Abigail." She turned away from him, feeling disgusted. Sylar was smiling again.

"He told me that all I had to do was wait. That when you showed up he'd contact me and I'd be able to get to you, and you'd lead me right to Peter." Abby gasped in shock. She again turned back to Sam.

"I did it for your own good, Abigail. I did it to save many lives. How could you save one life over many? How could you save Peter's life over mine, or your own?" He gave her a pleading look but Abby only shook her head angrily. She slammed her hands down on table.

"You don't get it, Sam. You don't get it!" Sam gave her a confused look. Sylar sneered at her outburst and reached forward to grab her arm. Abby couldn't help but cower in fear.

"Where's Peter, Abby? Take me to him and no one else ever has to get hurt again." He leant closer to her, breathing in her scent and whispering in her ear. Abby shuddered in disgust and fear.

"No. I'm not going to take you to him. I'll never let you kill him." Sylar sneered again and gripped her arm tighter, pulling her towards him. Sam flinched and reached out to her but didn't touch her, not knowing how Sylar would react to that.

"Just tell him where he is. Take him to him." Abby shook her head. Sylar gripped her even tighter and Sam flinched. "Why not? After he threw you out and accused you of accepting money to leave him?" Abby shook her head.

"You don't understand, Sam." Both men groaned in anger.

"What don't I understand? Why won't you save yourself and tell him?" Abby sighed and snapped.

"Because I **love **the jerk!" Even she was surprised by this outburst. Suddenly Sylar whipped around to face Sam. A slit of blood seeped across his head, his eyes going blank, as Sylar cut his head off. Abby screamed and watched as Sam fell out of his seat, the top of his head falling off, blood seeping onto the floor. He was dead and Sylar bent towards the body, taking his brain out. Abby watched in horror as he ate her friend's brain. When he was done he turned back to her angrily.

"I didn't want to do that." She stood up out of her chair and backed into the wall. Sylar followed after her, coming to stand in front of her. "I really didn't want to do that. I know how you felt about him and I wanted to spare him. I was going to wait until I had Peter's powers and simply take his powers that way but you made me do that. You **made **me kill him." Abby felt herself trembling in fear.

"You killed him." Sylar shrugged, leaning into her.

"I did no worse to you than you did to me by saving Petrelli and then... falling in love with him." Abby felt herself shuddering in fear as he leant into her again, sniffing her hair. A smile came over his face. "But I'll forgive you if you just take me to him. It's as simple as that. We can forget all about him and we can be together." Abby shook her head.

"I will never take you to him. You might as well kill me like you just killed Sam." She was making sure not to look at the body of the man she considered her father. He may have just betrayed her but she couldn't ignore all the good he'd done for her over the years. Sylar sneered at her again.

"I **need **his power. I need you by my side. You will give me the one thing that will make **sure **my legacy never dies." She stared at him stunned. She wasn't entirely sure, thinking she may be in shock after seeing Sam killed right before her eyes, but she had a feeling he'd just suggested that she have his child.

"That's never going to happen, Sylar. I won't **let **it happen." Sylar and Abby's heads whipped around at the unexpected voice. Peter was standing in the doorway, a complete look of anger on his face. Before either of them had a chance to react to seeing him he dove towards Sylar, tackling him to the ground and away from Abby. The two men wrestled on the ground for a moment and although there was now a chance to escape, Abby found she couldn't move.

"Peter..." Peter looked up at Abby upon hearing her voice.

"Run, Abby, get out of here." Abby stared down at him, watching Sylar start to get the upper hand and couldn't decide whether to follow his instructions or to stay. There was only a short time where she could actually get away and she felt that time slowly ticking away. Her feet shuffled as she made her decision.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

Additional Author's Note: I'd like to thank the people who reviewed the last chapter a lot because I really didn't think it was good but so many of you said it was. Thanks again. I hope you enjoyed this part.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and no matter how much I wish I did, it's not going to happen. :(

**__**

Author's Note: Howdy people. Here's another chapter. It's closing up now, almost over. I'm still trying to write what should be the last chapter but thanks to a major case of writers block I don't know how long it will be before I'll finish it.

**__**

Summary: Peter and Sylar square off.

****

Spark

Chapter Fifteen

"Peter..." Peter looked up at Abby upon hearing her voice.

"Run, Abby, get out of here." Abby stared down at him, watching Sylar start to get the upper hand and couldn't decide whether to follow his instructions or to stay. There was only a short time where she could actually get away and she felt that time slowly ticking away. Her feet shuffled as she made her decision. She put her hands up and zapped Sylar as he got on top of Peter.

"Quick Peter, get up." She ran towards him and pushed the slumped body of Sylar off him. Peter looked up at her. He couldn't believe she hadn't run when he'd told her to, couldn't believe she'd saved him again. She pulled him up and Peter stared at her, standing as close to her as he could.

"Abby..." Whatever he'd been about to say couldn't be completed as Sylar sat up. He screamed angrily and suddenly all of the things in the room started flying towards them. Peter instinctually wrapped himself around her, trying to shield her. He felt everything hitting his body and was glad for Claire's healing powers, otherwise he'd be a goner.

"It was all so simple." Sylar was speaking to himself as things continued to attack them. "I was going to kill Petrelli and take his power." He was sounding deranged, more deranged than usual. "Then I was going to absorb Abby's power and she was going to give me a child." The kitchen table flew at Peter and knocked him to the ground, sending Abby to the ground too as she was underneath him. "She was supposed to understand. She was supposed to be the one person who wouldn't care if one more person died." Peter grimaced in pain as the table continually hit him, slamming into him before coming back for more. He made sure he was lifted slightly off Abby so she wouldn't be crushed but he was losing his strength.

"Sylar, stop it. Please stop it. You're killing him!" Abby could feel the tears running down her cheeks as she saw Peter slumping. She was afraid he wouldn't be able to hold onto Claire's power. Sylar merely grinned and started moving the refrigerator towards them.

"But that's what I want. Why would I stop?" The refrigerator got unplugged from the wall as it drew closer to them and Abby looked up at Peter in fear. He wouldn't be able to stand another knock, especially one that big. There was only one thing she could think of that would stop him.

"I'll do it." The fridge halted as Sylar looked towards them in interest.

"You'll do what?" Abby stared into Peter's eyes, watching as he breathed heavily and tried to get his bearings back. She sighed and looked over towards Sylar.

"I'll give you a child." Peter snapped his head up to look at her while Sylar grinned.

"No." Peter shook his head, getting her attention back. She gave him a small sad smile then turned back to Sylar.

"I'll give you a child but you've got to let Peter go." Sylar thought about it, trying to decide what was more important to him. With Peter dead he could take Abby's power without killing her but by doing that she wouldn't give him a child, but if he let Peter go she'd give him a child but he wouldn't be able to have her power. He wasn't sure what to do, wasn't sure what he wanted more.

"No, kill **me **but you have to let her go. You have to leave her alone forever. If you do that... I'll let you kill me with no objections." Abby shook her head angrily.

"Peter, don't talk crazy. You have people who care about you, people who would miss you if you were gone. You have your family, Claire and Nathan and your mother. You have your friends, Hiro and Ando and Matt and Isaac and Claude. You have Simone. You can't sacrifice yourself to save me." Peter stared at her angrily. Both of them were completely forgetting that Sylar was even there.

"Yes I can. And I will do it to keep you safe. Stop being stubborn." Abby glared at him.

"What difference would it make if I was forced to stay here with Sylar and give him a child? He'd probably kill me the second after it was born and it's not like anyone would miss me." She turned her head away from him, not wanting to see him anymore. Peter grasped her chin and forced her to look at him again.

"Yes they would. All those people who you said care about me? Well they care about you too." She snorted, not believing him. "And **I **care about you. You want me to just walk out of here knowing that you'd have Sylar's child? I can't do that, I don't want to think about that, I don't want to think about you having **any **man's child but my own." Abby's eyes widened.

"What?" Peter smiled slightly at her and rubbed his thumb over her cheek.

"I love you Abby. I may have been a little slow on the uptake but I do. I love you." She stared at him, her mouth hanging open and Peter couldn't help but smile. He'd managed to make her gob smacked.

"Peter..." She trailed off, looking at him in wonder and uncertainty. She wanted to believe him, wanted to tell him that she loved him too, but her insecurities kept her back. The one person who she'd always believed to have cared about her had just betrayed her and then had been killed right in front of her eyes, she didn't know what to believe anymore.

"That's enough!" Sylar's voice ruined their moment, reminding them that they were in mortal peril and that now was not the time to be discussing whether or not they were in love. "Abby, we have a deal. I will let Peter walk away... only after you have given me a child. If you don't, I'll kill him anyway." Both Peter and Abby turned to Sylar in shock.

"No. No Sylar, you can't do that. Please don't do that. I'll give you anything you want. I'll... I'll give you money, I'll let you kill me. Please." Sylar couldn't help but laugh at Peter's pathetic display.

"But what I want is Abby to have my child." Peter managed to push himself off the floor and stood opposite Sylar angrily.

"Why her? Why do you want **her **to have your child?" Sylar narrowed his eyes at him.

"It was a part of my plan before she saved you and ruined everything. She's one of us and I've done my research. In most cases, when two people with abilities reproduce their child inherits abilities. My child will and **must **have abilities, they must be special." Peter shook his head.

"But there are plenty of other women who have abilities like us. Why not do things the old fashioned way? Why not find a woman, fall in love with her, make her fall in love with you, and have a child with her? Why does it have to be **her **specifically?" Sylar was silent for a moment and Abby stood up behind Peter, staring at Sylar and wanting an answer for that herself.

"Because I **do **love her. And before you came along... she loved me too." Peter couldn't help but snort at that and Abby felt like smacking him. They were already in enough danger, they didn't need to annoy Sylar more than they already had.

"She didn't **love **you." Peter told him. "The first day I ever met her she told me all about you and her. She told me that at first she thought you were sweet but when you started showing your true self, when you showed her all of your abilities and told her how you'd taken them that she was scared of you. She let you stick around and acted the same towards you so you wouldn't kill her. That isn't love." Abby's eyes widened. She was worried that Sylar would do something to one or both of them because of what Peter had just told him.

"That's not true. She loved me. I know she did." He looked up at her, something akin to pleading in his eyes. "Tell him the truth. You loved me, didn't you? Before **he **came along you loved me." Peter turned to look at her too and she looked away from the both of them. She felt as though there were two options. She could either tell Sylar she'd loved him, a flat out lie, and possibly get out of this with both hers and Peter's lives in tact or she could tell him the truth and have him react badly and kill them both. On the one hand if she lied Peter, the man she loved, would be crushed but on the other Sylar, the homicidal man in front of them, would be crushed and snap.

"I... he's right." Both men gave each other cocky looks, believing she was talking about them. Abby sighed, glad to be able to get out of that situation but then the two men saw the looks on each others faces.

"Who's right? Abby, did you love me?" Sylar asked, angrily. She snapped her head up to look at him angrily.

"You want the truth? Then no, no I didn't love you. When I first met you I liked you, thought you were nice but when I was proved wrong even the like I felt for you disappeared." As soon as her angry outburst was done her eyes widened and she looked around the room wildly, believing this was it. Sylar stumbled back as though she'd physically pushed him.

"You're lying! Tell me the truth, tell him you loved me." Things started flying at them again and Peter put his hands up in shock at the sudden onslaught. The things hurtling towards them hovered in mid air between Sylar and Peter, both of them using their telekinesis to try and push them. Sylar yelled out angrily and pushed harder making everything hovering in midair move a little closer to Peter and Abby but Peter pushed back and they moved closer to Sylar.

"Get out of here Abby. I think... I think I can hold him off for a little while." Abby was watching what was happening with wide eyes but snapped her head around to face Peter.

"No, I'm not leaving you." Peter grimaced as everything moved a little more towards him and felt as though he was losing it. If he was going to get Abby to leave he had to do it quickly.

"Abby, don't do this now. Just leave, get somewhere safe. I don't care what happens to me as long as you're safe." She shook her head angrily and stepped closer to him.

"I am not leaving you, Petrelli. I don't care **what **you say." Peter sighed, still trying to keep things at bay.

"Why? Why won't you leave?" He asked in exasperation.

"Because I love you, you idiot." Everything inched a little closer to him as he lost concentration for a moment at her declaration.

"What?" He asked, unintentionally repeating her question when he'd told her the same thing. She sighed and took another step closer to him.

"I love you Peter. It's stupid of me, and I know I shouldn't but I do. And I'm not goin to run outta here unless you're next to me 'cause I'm not goin to leave behind the one good thing that has ever happened to me." Peter gave her a small smile and turned back to Sylar. The other man was boiling hearing the interaction and was putting all of his power into flinging everything possible at the two of them in revenge for Abby rejecting him and Peter interfering in his plans yet again. Peter put all of his concentration into pushing all of the objects back and everything started moving closer to Sylar.

"What? How are you doing this?" Sylar asked as the things started moving towards him faster and he could do nothing to stop them. Peter smirked a little at him.

"I won't let you hurt Abby. I'm doing everything in my power to keep you away from her and we both know that I have a lot of power." Peter told him, watching as the kitchen table flew into Sylar.

"No!" Sylar screamed and ducked out of the way of more oncoming objects. Sylar ran out of the room and away from the mass of objects he'd tried hurtling at the other two.

"Peter, come on. We can get out of here. Let's go." Abby said, tugging on Peter's arm. Peter shook his head.

"No, we've got to finish him off. I'm not going to let him hurt you ever again." He started storming after Sylar but stopped and moved back to Abby. He took her in his arms and kissed her soundly. Abby's eyes widened as he pressed his lips against hers but couldn't help but melt into it, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. He pulled away from her after a few moments and rested his forehead against hers. "I've got to make sure he can't come after you again." He kissed her again quickly and pulled away from her and headed after him again. Abby sighed and followed after him, after all, she'd told him she wasn't going to leave him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

Additional Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned.


End file.
